Someone New
by Naniskoala22
Summary: It's summer and Santana is hoping to do something new in order to get over her ex. Puck convinces her to internet date and she meets someone who steals her heart. Brittana all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a very warm day, the sun was shinning with all it's might. It was the first day of summer vacations. Santana knew it was probably going to be a summer just like the others except this time she wanted to do something different. She didn't want to waste her time thinking about her past, she had to move on. But, how?

''Lopez! Are you listening to me?" Santana quickly realized she was totally ignoring Puck who was telling her about two hot chicks he met yesterday. "Yes sorry Puck, I spaced out for a second" Santana checked her phone, it was 5:00pm. When the fuck was Puck leaving?! It's not that she hated him, Puck was like a brother to her but she just wanted to be alone.

"Tana, Tana.. Are you thinking about Quinn again?" Puck gave Santana a serious face. "No you idiot! Quinn is in Paris right now, plus, why would I be thinking about her?" Santana lowered her voice at the last sentence. "Maybe because you still love her and you're not over her" The boy with the mohawk smirked at the latina. "Well of course I love her, she's my bestfriend. And I'm over her" Santana was about to beat the crap out of Puck. "If you say so, you know what you need? You need to start seeing someone new. Internet dating!" "What? Are you crazy?! No way Puckerman!" Santana hated the idea of meeting new people and socializing. "Calm down chica, just think about it. I'll see you tomorow" Puck gave Santana a friendly punch on her shoulder. "Whatever. Bye".

Later that night Santana decided to check her Facebook, maybe Quinn was online. Even though she would never admit it Santana missed Quinn very much. You just can't stop caring about someone who has been with you since Pre-K. And that was just the case with Quinn and Santana, and even though things didn't work out for their relationship the girls agreed they would still be best friends.

She looked at her contact list. Quinn wasn't online. Santana sighed. Quinn had been away for only two days and she felt it had been years! "Nothing to do here" Santana said to herself. And just as she was about to log off she recieved a message.

NOAH PUCKERMAN: Did you think about it? ;)

"Fuck!" Santana thought it was Quinn. She ignored him. Seconds later Santana recieved another message. She smiled as she saw the name of the person who sent it.

QUINN FABRAY: Hey López ;-)

SANTANA LOPEZ: Quinn, Hey.

QUINN FABRAY: This is just a quick hello, I'm going to bed soon. I really miss you!

SANTANA LOPEZ: Yeah, me too :/

QUINN FABRAY: San, I really have to go. I love u Goodnight!

SANTANA LOPEZ: Love u too. Bye.

The latina closed her eyes, this was going to be a very boring summer. She quickly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The sun was shinning on Santana's tan and smooth skin, she was wearing her hair tied up, black sunglasses, a purple bikini top, shorts and her favorite sandals Quinn gave her last year. She was sitting on a towel applying sun block on her long legs. The sound of the waves relaxed her, every wave would bring her a memory and she could swear she went back in time. She closed her dark brown eyes and she could see a five year old Quinn playing in the waves, inviting her to come in. Then she could see an older Quinn sitting next to her whispering "I love you" in her ear... "Santana... López... SANTANA LOPEZ!" Puck yelled to Santana. She quickly opened her eyes and came back to reality, where Quinn was in Paris and she was stuck in Australia. "I thought you were never coming" Santana rolled her eyes at Puck. "Well I had to stop at your place and get your iPad" Puck sat down next to her and pulled out her iPad from under his shirt. "Dude I told you to stop going inside my house without my permission. But why did you bring my iPad?" Santana took off her sunglasses. "You'll see.." He turned on the iPad and entered the password "QuinnyandSannyareUnicorns". Quinn was the one who came up with the password as she was the one who gave it to the Latina for her birthday. Santana slightly smiled as Puck typed the password.

Before Santana knew it Puck had created a profile for her on a dating website. "Before you say anything let me tell you that I'm forcing you to do this. Now, which photo should we chose to be your profile picture?'' Puck chose a photo Santana took last week, he thought it was the hotter one. ''Puckerman I am going to kill you! Anyways I bet I won't get any requests so you're wasting our time" Santana put her sunglasses back on and laid back on the sand. Puck rolled his eyes and laid next to her.

"Don't be negative, Chica" Puck was very sure this would work. "I'm just being realistic. Anyways I'm going to grab a drink, do you want one?" Santana began to get up. "No thanks, go ahead". "Alright, I'll be back faster than you can say 'Puck has a small penis' haha" Santana could be very bitchy at times, well mostly all the time. "Hah. You're hilarious" Puck was already used to Santana's slams.

Santana walked up to the mini bar. She was beginning to get annoyed because no one would attend her. She was about to leave when a tall blonde wearing a very long and oversized T-shirt walked up to her, the girl had the most beautiful blue eyes Santana had ever seen and her hair was long and wavy. The girl cheerfully smiled at Santana. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Lord Tubbington made a huge mess in the kitchen.. anyways, what can I get you?" Santana thought for a second. She was very distracted by this girl's outfit. "A Sprite would be good'' The girl quickly grabbed the drink from the soda machine. ''Here you go" The blonde smiled and began to walk away. "Wait, I have to pay!" The blonde turned around. "No worries, it's free. Take it as an apologize for making you wait'' The girl walked over to another client before Santana could say thanks. Santana was very annoyed by this so she walked over to the girl, she was now preparing some drinks. "Seriously, how much money do I fucking owe you!?" "Calm down. $1000" The blonde winked and smiled at Santana. Santana walked away. That was one weird girl, oh well! At least she got a free drink.

"I'm back" Santana sat down next to Puck who was too concentrated in the iPad to answer back. Santana took a sip of her drink. "Lopez you have three requests! Haha I told you this would work'' Puck felt very proud. ''Seriously? Ugh. Check their profiles or something, maybe there is a hot girl'' Santana shrugged. "That's the attitude! Here's the first one. Her name is Amelia Smith, she's 20, loves to party, she has short blonde hair and big brown eyes. Santana what do you think?" "Isn't she a little old for me? She is kinda cute but she looks too girly!" "It's only three years! But you're right she looks like one of those girls playing lesbian just for the fun.. Like Quinn!" Santana gave a furious look to him. Puck realized he had messed up. ''Sorry sorry, I didn't mean that! Let's look at the other two" Santana rolled her eyes.

"This one is named Claudia Gomez, I think she's also a Latina. She's 15, long black hair and green eyes and she says she will rock your world'' Both Puck and Santana began laughing histerically. "First of all, I don't wanna be a babysitter for the rest of the summer. And second of all I don't think she's my type'' "You're right, but those green eyes look very hot'' Puck looked at Santana and winked. "This is your last option, it's this or nothing. Brittany Pierce, she's 17 but she doesn't have a photo'' ''I told you this would be a complete failure! I'm not going out with any of these girls" Santana took the iPad away from Puck's hands. "What are you doing?" "I'm deleting this account" "No, Santana you are going on a date with this girl, please just do it. And if you don't like her or if you don't have fun I swear I will stop bothering you" Santana sighed and bit her lower lip. "Relax, I bet you'll have fun" Puck smirked at Santana who had finished her Sprite. "If this is an old, smelly and pervert man and I get kidnapped or raped, I will kick your balls so hard you will cough them out" Puck's eyes widened and he began to laugh. "I will drive you there and stay for a while just to make sure it's a girl, everything is gonna be fine. Now let's go for a swim!" He took of his shirt and ran inside the water. "Are you coming Lopez?" Santana smiled and ran after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Santana could hardly believe she was actually going on this date. She thought it would be a good idea but at the same time she felt like she still had feelings for Quinn. Quinn was probably the first girl she truly ever loved. She could still remember the exact way things went the day she told her how she really felt. It was almost unbelieveable a year had gone by since she told her. The Latina closed her eyes and began to replay the moment in her mind.

They were in Santana's room one Friday night after school, Quinn was laying on Santana's bed they were both listening to "Diet Mountain Dew" by Lana del Rey. Santana began singing and Quinn joined her, they were both singing to each other and dancing around the room. As the song was about to finish Quinn sang "You're not good for me but baby I want you" Both girls stared at each other for a few seconds, only a short distance separing their faces. Santana looked away. "Quinn I'm the lesbian here, don't get confused" Quinn cupped her chin with her soft pale hands. "I'm not confused, now quit being a bitch and let me kiss you" Santana began to feel very nervous. "You don't understand. I'm in love with you and I was planning to keep it a secret because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship, if you kiss me you are going to break my heart because I know you don't feel the same way" Quinn didn't answer her for a moment. Then she smiled. She slowly approached the girl's lips and gently kissed them. "I would never break your heart Santana" The girl turned around and fell asleep on Santana's bed. The girl with the brown eyes was confused. "What did Quinn mean?" She quickly changed her clothes into pajamas and fell asleep next to her friend. "Goodnight Quinn"

From that moment Quinn and Santana began a type of relationship that non of them understood but they were both happy to be in it. Until the day Quinn and Santana realized that what they had was going nowhere and they decided to be the way they used to be. At first it was hard but the two had been able to handle it.

And now Quinn was in Paris and Santana was going on a date with someone she didn't know tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it, PLEASE leave your comments, I wanna know what you think :)

**Chapter 2**

Santana looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing her lucky SpongeBob SquarePants underwear and the matching bra with it. Normally, if she saw someone else wearing this she would make fun of that person, but on her it was totally appropriate and hot.

She quickly rubbed body lotion all over her body and on her face, she put on just a little bit of make up; she didn't think she had to impress this girl, she put on her favorite shorts and a loose T-shirt, finally she put on her old red converse sneakers and now she was ready. Santana realized she still had about half an hour before Puck came so she decided to straighten her hair.

Exactly 30 minutes later Puck arrived, Santana let him in and began to brush her teeth. "Looking good Lopez" He said in his thick Aussie accent. Santana also had an Aussie accent even though she was half latina.

Her father, Christian Lopez moved to Australia from Mexico and met her mother Lucy Wilson and they fell in love, got married and Santana was born 10 years later. Her parents knew she was into girls and they respected and loved her very much, the only problem was they were hardly home, both being very important surgeons. But Santana really didn't mind because she could do almost everything she wanted and when she felt lonely Quinn or Puck would come over.

Santana finished brushing her teeth and grabbed her bag and phone. "Vámonos!" Puck gave her a confused facial expression, he had known Santana since Pre-K but whenever the girl said something in Spanish, even the most simplest thing, he would never understand. "I said: Let's go" Santana smiled. "Oh right. Get in the car, Chica".

While they drove to the Ice Rink, where the girls were supossed to meet, Puck gave Santana his dating "tips". Santana was clearly ignoring him as the only thing she did was nod at everything he said. After 15 long minutes they finally arrived. "Alright, she said she would be here at 10:00am in the front door. Go, I'll wait in the car and as soon as she finds you I'll leave"

Santana took a deep breath. "I hate you" Before Puck could answer she got off the car and walked towards the entrance. As he said, Puck stayed in the car. This was very complicated because Santana didn't know what this girl looked like, she stood there waiting for 5 minutes and no one showed up, she was about to go when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she instantly turned around. Santana's eyes couldn't believe it. "You?!"

The girl giggled, "Yes, me" "But you're the girl from the bar!" Santana was shocked. "Yep, how was the Sprite?" The blonde winked at Santana. "Gooood.. Wait. Did you send me the request before or after I went to the bar?" "Before. I was very surprised and I decided since we were gonna go on a date I'd buy the drink for you" Brittany smiled at Santana. "Now come on, let's go get to know each other a little bit" Brittany pulled Santana by the hand and they sat down on a bench.

Non of them were saying a word, Brittany was smiling while Santana stared at her. Santana was stunned by this girl, she couldn't stop staring at her, there was something about her that attracted Santana so much. If she hadn't been so distracted the other day she would have noticed how beautiful Brittany was.

"So are you going to stare at me the whole date?" Santana's cheeks instantly became red. "Oh, sorry. So, I noticed you don't have an Aussie accent..." "No, I'm not Australian, I'm American. But my dad and his family are though, so I came here to visit for 3 months" Brittany smiled. ''And how long have you been here?" "A month, my grandfather owns the bar so I help him sometimes, which is awesome because I get free drinks all the time. And now that we are dating I can also get them for you" Santana's eyes grew wide as Brittany said the word "dating". "Um, yeah. Thanks".

The girls continued talking for some minutes. They were both very interested in what the other one said and they realized they both watched the same Mexican show. Time went by very quickly and soon it was time to do some ice skating. Brittany was very excited, she would always go ice skating with her friends back in USA, but Santana wasn't really looking foward to it, she had only ice skated once because Quinn made her do it.

"So, are you ready for this?" Brittany said as she finished putting on her skates. "Yeah yeah! Totally" Brittany could tell Santana was very nervous.

The two girls made their way into the rink. Santana's legs were shaking, she didn't want Brittany to think she was a coward but this was very difficult. "Let's go to the other side" Brittany skated away. The Latina stayed behind, she wasn't able to move and she didn't want to fall down and make a complete fool of herself. The blonde had already reached the other side of the rink and Santana was still there, holding on to a metal bar so she could keep balance. Brittany frowned and skated towards Santana who was there standing all alone.

"You don't ice skate much, right?" "Umm no, not really" Santana felt quite embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'll help you, unless you really don't wanna do this" Brittany smiled at her.

Santana really didn't want to ice skate but there was something about this girl that she just couldn't say no to her. She simply nodded and gave the blonde a shy smile. Brittany's blue eyes light up. She held Santana by the waist and placed the girl's hand on her own hips. "This isn't so complicated, just move your feet as if you were walking, lift one foot and slide it and then do the same with the other one" Santana did as Brittany told her.

"Very good! See, San it's not so complicated. You're ice skating" Santana couldn't help but let out a huge smile. "Thanks Brittany" "Call me Britt, please" Santana playfully rolled her eyes and Brittany stuck out her tongue at her. They began to laugh and suddenly out of nowhere someone crashed into them making both girls fall to the ground. The other person was able to find balance and skated away leaving Brittany and Santana in pain on the ground.

The person had bumped into Santana and she immediately lost balance and fell on her bottom kicking Brittany who slid and fell on top of her. Now the blonde was the only thing Santana could see. Brittany quickly realized what was going on, she rolled off of the Latina, her cheeks were red despite the cold environment surrounding them. She quickly got back on her feet and extended a hand to Santana who was trying to sit down. After some struggling and giggling both girls managed to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, I fell on my ass so it kinda hurts but I'm fine" Santana smiled at her again. She had been smiling alot this day.

They skated for a few more minutes until they decided they were very hungry. "I know about an amazing restaurant about 20 minutes away from here, you'll love it" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and guided her to her car. Santana would normally be annoyed If someone pulled her around Iike Brittany did but she didn't really mind.

They finally arrived to the blonde's car. The car ride was silent, well the girls weren't exactly speaking, instead they were singing to whichever song came on the radio. "You have a beautiful voice, Santana"

"Thank you, I usually get embarrassed singing with people around but I feel okay with you"

Brittany smiled and quickly looked at Santana. "That's because my singing isn't so good"

Santana laughed. "To be honest it isn't that bad" The rest of the car ride was completely silent, the only sound came from the radio. Brittany was focused on the road and Santana quickly checked her Facebook. There wasn't any sign of Quinn.

They finally arrived to an Italian restaurant Brittany's father would always take her when she visited Australia. Santana had lived 17 years in Perth but she had never been to that place before. They had lunch. Santana insisted she would pay for everything, Brittany didn't like the idea but she agreed.

They were back in the car. Brittany looked at the time, it was 4pm. ''San, I forgot I have to go help grandpa at the bar, I'm really sorry. I wanted us to go to the park after this but..'' Santana interrupted. "Don't worry, I understand" Brittany sighed. "I'll drive you home, or would you like to go to the beach?" "No, drive me home, I'll give you the address".

They drove for 15 minutes and arrived to Santana's house. "Well here we are. Um, I had fun today. Thanks!" Santana smiled at Brittany allowing her to see her dimples. "Me too, I hope we can do this again soon, goodbye"

The girls stared at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. Santana leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheek who instantly became red.

"Goodbye". The Latina walked towards the door and Brittany stayed there until she was inside the house, she smiled and drove away.

Santana closed the door behind her. She didn't know what was going on or why she had kissed the girl's cheek. All she knew was that she couldn't wait to see her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

A huge smile covered her face, she was laying on her bed with her eyes closed, she was replaying the whole date. Brittany was already driving her crazy, she had never met someone as sweet as her. But Santana didn't want to fall in love with this girl, she didn't want to get her heart broken again and something inside told her that Britany would break it. She just couldn't help it, she had only known this girl for a day and somehow she felt she was her soul mate, Santana had never felt that way not even with Quinn.

Her phone started ringing, she opened her eyes and saw the screen. There was a long number she didn't know but she decided to answer anyway.

"Hello?" she said in a lazy voice. "Santana! Hey it's Quinn". Santana was very surprised, she wasn't expecting Quinn to call her. "Hey Q, what's up?" "I really miss you and my mom isn't here so I thought I would call you, what did you do today?"

Quinn's mom didn't like Santana because she thought she was a bad influence for Quinn or that she would make her lesbian. "Um... nothing I just stayed home, Puck came over for like 20 minutes and then he left" Part of Santana didn't want Quinn to know she went on a date but another part wanted to tell her and see what her reaction would be, she decided not to tell her for the moment.

"Oh, so you were pretty much alone all day long. That sucks" "Mhmm. But I had fun anyways so it's okay" Santana hated lying to Quinn. "I wish I could've been there with you" Quinn was whispering just in case her mother came in. "But I bet you're having so much fun in Paris" Santana really wanted to change the subject, she didn't want to lie to her best friend anymore. "Kinda. Anyways, San there's something I need to talk to you about" Santana could hear Quinn gulp. "Okay, what's up?" Quinn didn't answer for a few seconds. "Mom's here, I gotta go, I love you San".

The girl hung up before Santana could answer her and now she was very confused by Quinn, once again. What was Quinn going to tell her?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Sorry I took so long to update, school is making me very busy and tired. Anyway here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Oh and feel free to follow me on Twitter if you want. Nandalfaro22 . thanks

**Chapter 3**

''Santana please don't be mad at me after I tell you'' Quinn had a worried look in her face but she was beautiful as always.

''I'm telling you I won't be mad, just tell me please!'' Santana really wanted to know, she had no idea what was going to come out of the blonde's mouth and that made her very worried and scared.

Quinn took a deep breath, she held Santana's hands. ''Santana, the truth is that…''

Santana's phone started ringing. ''Fuck! It was only a dream'' Santana was very annoyed. She quickly looked for her phone that was on her night table. It was only 6:00am. She answered it.

''Hello?'' Santana felt tired and upset, whoever interrupted her dream was going to pay for it.

''Hey Tana, sorry for calling you this early but me and your mother are about to go in a twelve hour surgery. Anyway, I called to tell you we will be home for dinner tonight, so be ready at 7:00pm because we are going out to a fancy restaurant in town''

''Hi Daddy, its okay. I'll be ready at that time, good luck in surgery''

''Thank you, sweetheart. Mom and I love you. Goodbye.''

''I love you too. See ya.''

Santana wasn't so upset anymore, she was glad she would see her parents. But she needed to finish her dream so got under the covers. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. After a few seconds she rolled over to the other side of her bed, and then she went back to the right side and then returned to the left side. There was so much going through her mind, she didn't have any luck so she gave up and got out of bed. After all it was only a stupid dream.

''What am I supposed to do at 6:00am?'' Santana said to herself.

She went downstairs and made herself some hot chocolate, the Latina hated coffee. Now it was 6:30am, she was very bored and didn't have anyone to talk to, who could be possibly awake at this hour?! Santana walked into the living room, holding her hot chocolate in her hand, and started looking through the window. Apparently all her neighbors were asleep because there weren't any signs of life.

Well, there was one person… Santana's stupid and annoying neighbor, Mr. Bryan Lurphy. That man was a total idiot, it seemed like his purpose in life was trying to fuck up Santana's days. He was very old, completely bold and HATED lesbians and Santana was probably number one on his list. He was always complaining to her parents that Santana brought too many girls to their house and they were very noisy.

That wasn't at all true, maybe she did bring a girl once. But it only happened one night, the girl's name was Elaine and Santana met her in a bathroom at a bar in the neighborhood and she thought she was cute so she brought her home. The truth is some wild things did happen but Mr. Bryan Lurphy totally overreacted. ''Fucking troll.'' Santana said to herself.

Santana rolled her eyes as the man took out his garbage and quickly returned to his house. ''People like that man just need a hug, around their neck, with a belt full of spikes'' She said to herself, she took a zip of her hot chocolate and laughed. The girl continued looking through the window, a tall blonde in a purple tank top and black yoga pants ran by with a small golden retriever next to her.

''Was that Brittany?'' She quickly opened the front door and stepped outside. The girl was a bit far away now.

''BRITTANY?!'' Santana didn't notice she was yelling, her neighbors would be upset but she really didn't care, she wanted to see if it was Brittany. The blonde turned around and smiled. She ran back to Santana. It was definitely Brittany.

''Hi Santana, good to see you''

''Hey. What are you doing here? Is that your dog?'' Santana stared at the cute puppy sitting next to the blonde's feet.

''I usually like to go out for a morning jog with him before breakfast and yesterday when I dropped you off I noticed your neighborhood has amazing sidewalks and so I decided to come all the way over here and try them out. Yes, this is Lord Tubbington. Shake his paw if you want''

''He's so adorable'' Santana knelt down and grabbed the puppy's paw with her free hand; she petted his head for a few seconds and then got back up.

She loved dogs and always wanted to get one but she thought she would be a bad owner so she never did it.

Brittany giggled. ''Well Santana, I'd love to stay and talk but I should continue. Give me your number and I'll phone you later if you want to''.

''Sure, wait a second'' The Latina went inside and quickly wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to the blonde.

''Thanks. Bye San'' Brittany gently hugged her and left with Lord Tubbington happily running by her side.

''Goodbye Britt'' Santana yelled once again and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana came out of the shower she dried her hands and checked her phone. She had 6 missed calls from Puck; he seemed desperate so she called him back.

''Hey Puck, sorry I didn't answer your calls. I was taking a shower. What did you need?''

''I'll be over at your place in 10 minutes. I want to talk about your date with Brittany''

''Fine. But you're leaving before 7:00pm because I'm going out with Mami and Papi for dinner''

''Yeah yeah, don't worry Chica. But who the hell are those?''

Santana couldn't stop laughing after Puck's question. ''My parents! 'Mami and Papi' mean 'Mom and Dad'. Hahaha Puck, you're so silly dude''

''Oh. Whatever, you know I don't speak Spanish'' Puck sighed.

''I thought you knew those BASIC words, anyways bye. I have to get dressed up''

''See you in a while Tana''

Exactly 10 minutes later Puck was in Santana's doorway. She quickly ran downstairs and opened the door for him.

''So, how did it go with mysterious Blondie?'' Puck sat on the couch.

''It went okay. I had fun'' She gave Puck a Coke can.

Puck opened the can and took a drink. ''Thanks. Was she hot or what?''

''Actually, she was. She was also very kind and we had some things in common'' Santana smiled shyly. She wasn't used to talking about her feelings with anyone.

''That's awesome. I'm glad San. So will there be a second date or what?'' Puck gave her a small punch on her shoulder.

He always did that, he knew it annoyed her but he still did it anyway.

''I'm not sure. I gave her my number. You know me, I don't like seeming pushy or desperate''

''You won't seem pushy. But it's okay if you wait for her to ask first. You don't want to be too desperate''

''I know. But I really hope she calls back''

''I'm sure she will, you're a hot mess Santana. I bet she can't stop thinking about you right now'' There was a giant smirk on his face.

''I'd have to wait and see''

''Does Quinn know about her?'' Puck took a risk by mentioning her.

Santana nodded. She didn't know If she would be brave enough to tell Quinn. But she needed to, Quinn was her best friend and best friends tell each other those types of things. The problem was she wasn't only her best friend but she was also her ex-girlfriend who she still loved.

Puck instantly knew Santana's lack of words meant that he needed to change the subject.

''Anyway. Do you want to go out for lunch? We can go to that burger place you like'' Puck walked to the kitchen and threw the can away.

''Yeah, sure. Why not? Let me go get my bag. I am really hungry''

They drove over to ''Lana's Burgers'' a small fast food restaurant all the teenagers and kids went to. Puck and Santana would always go there when they were too lazy to cook real food.

Their waiter was a tall blonde guy named Sam. Santana didn't like him but she decided she wasn't going to be rude, she was going to enjoy her delicious chicken burger.

She just hoped she never had to see him again. She could tell he was very annoying and he thought he was the hottest guy on earth.

Puck went home at 4:00pm. Santana stayed by herself she decided to watch a movie while she waited for Quinn or Brittany to call her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost 7:00pm Santana was almost done getting ready for dinner. Quinn didn't call her and neither did Brittany. She was a bit disappointed. She finished putting on some lip gloss, her phone started ringing.

She was receiving a call from an unidentified number. It could be any of the girls. She quickly answered.

''Santana, hi. So I told you I would call, so here I am…calling you. Hehe'' It was Brittany. She seemed quite nervous.

''Hi. Yes you are'' Santana was very shy over the phone. Especially when she liked the person she was calling. She had no idea what to say.

''Umm… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out on a date this Wednesday. We could go watch a movie or something. If you like''

''Yes! That would be good'' Santana felt some sort of joy taking over her.

Then she realized her parents were home.

''Britt I have to go. Me and my parents are going out for dinner tonight''

''That's okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. By the way, your voice is pretty awesome over the phone. Well it also is in person but, you know what I mean'' Brittany let out a nervous laugh.

Santana smiled. ''I know what you mean. Goodbye. It was nice talking to you''

She quickly hung up and ran towards the car parked outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey what's up? :) This is kind of short, I wish it could have been longer but I've been busy as hell lately. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment, I'd really appreciate that :) Xxxx

**Chapter 4**

Santana sighed. "I can't believe there aren't any movie tickets left! We are so fucking unlucky" She crossed her arms like an upset little girl.

Brittany smiled. "I know this sucks. But try to calm down a bit and we can think of something else to do. Okay?"

"I can't. I'm very upset! How are you so calm about this?"

"Well, I know things happen for a reason. So relax. Put that frown upside down" She winked at the Latina.

"What?" Santana gave the blonde an annoyed and confused face. She did hear her but she didn't want to smile, not right now.

Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled. "I said. Smile!"

"Ugh! How can you be so happy when our d-date was ruined?!" She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because I just thought of an amazing idea. We can go to my dad's place. He won't be home until midnight because he works the late night shift today at the restaurant and right now he's at friend's house. Anyways, he has this shelf full of movies, we can watch one there. What do you say?" Brittany seemed pretty excited.

''Okay. That sounds like a good idea. But are you sure your dad won't be there? Don't get me wrong I just get nervous around parents" Santana said looking away.

"He won't be there, I promisse. And you don't have to be nervous around dad anyways. Come on silly, we're going home!" Brittany took Santana's hand and guided her to her car.

Santana began to feel some sort of butterflies in her stomach. "Not these feelings again, please!" She thought as they were on their way.

None of them spoke a word. It was as if they could mentally communicate. Brittany would constantly look at Santana and smile. Santana kept looking through the window, she knew Brittany was looking at her but she didn't want to make eye contact with her. She was scared, she was falling in love with this girl, and the scariest part was she had only known her for a few days.

"We are here!" They were parked in front of a big and modern house. Apparently Brittany's father was rich or something. The girls hopped off the car and went inside the house.

The house was beautiful in the inside too. "Please feel like at home, you can eat or do whatever you want. But let's go get into more comfortable clothes" Brittany said as she ran up the stairs like a little kid.

"Thanks. Umm wait for me!" Santana followed her. As she walked upstairs she noticed there was a wall full of photos of Brittany and her dad. She stopped at one of them, it was Brittany as a baby. Santana's heart melted. Brittany was so adorable back then and she still was.

"Santana! I'm waiting, did you get lost or something?!" Brittany yelled from her room and giggled.

"I'm coming you little dork!" Santana stepped in the room. Brittany was in her underwear and she didn't seem to care that the Latina was seeing her. Santana's mouth opened wide.

Brittany walked closer to her. "Like what you see?" She smirked at Santana.

"You have an amazing body". Santana couldn't stop staring at her.

Brittany laughed and whispered softly in her ear: ''Shut the fuck up and kiss me right now''

Santana gulped. Brittany's cursing turned her on. The blonde passionately kissed her, throwing her against the wall. Brittany quickly took off Santana's shirt and planted wet kisses on her chest as the Latina let out a moan.

"Santana? SANTANA?! Are you alright?" Brittany was worried.

It was only a day dream. "Ugh yes, sorry. I spaced out. I do this often" Santana felt kind of embarrassed.

"Okay... you were just standing there, staring at my wall. I kinda panicked haha. Anyway, here are some shorts and a shirt. Its pretty hot today. The bathroom is at the end of the hall way at your right"

"Thanks" Santana was in shock. She took the clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

She quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror, her whole face was red. It was more because of her day dream then because of the overwhelming heat. "Get it together, Santana" She said to herself. She took a deep breath and went back to Brittany's room.

"They look kind of big on you but also cute at the same time" Brittany smiled.

Santana awkwardly smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go to the television room" Brittany gestured Santana to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 4:00pm. The girls decided they would watch a scary movie first. Brittany chose "Scream". They began sitting on different ends of the couch but as the movie developed they began coming closer to each other. Both girls had seen this movie already but they would still get scared as hell, specially Santana who would constantly jump in Brittany's arms. Brittany would just laugh and pat her back trying comfort the scared girl.

"Its not that scary San, don't be a chicken"

"I'm not being a chicken. But this dude just appears out of nowhere and kills" Santana was now hugging Brittany's waist as if it was the most normal thing.

Brittany giggled. ''Its just a movie, but don't worry I will protect you from him"

Santana smiled. "You're such a dork, Britt"

"At least I'm not a chicken" She stuck out her tongue at the Latina.

"Fuck you!" Santana playfully rolled her eyes at her.

''We both know you love me'' Brittany gently pulled Santana's cheek.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Brittany smiled and planted a soft kiss on Santana's lips. The blonde quickly pulled back and looked into the other girl's brown eyes. Santana licked her lips an leaned in for a deeper kiss. This time their mouths were slightly opened and it lasted longer.

None of them said a word. Brittany held Santana tighter and they quickly fell asleep on the couch while the movie was still playing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The phone loudly ringing woke the girls up. It was Brittany's phone. She answered it. She spoke for about five minutes. Santana layed there next to her, she was still kind of asleep. Finally she hung up.

"Sorry about that. An old friend was calling but now I'm all yours again'' Brittany winked at Santana who was still hugging her waist.

"Its okay, that's cool. How much did we sleep?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"About an hour. You seem tired, want to sleep some more?" Brittany put her phone down.

"No. I just need something that will completely wake me up"

Brittany unwrapped her arms off of Santana. "Let's go see the backyard. We can go play with Lord Tubbington for a while"

''Yay! I think I'm in love with that dog" Santana giggled.

"Hahaha I am very jealous now. Just kidding, come on" Brittany winked at Santana and got up from the couch.

They played with the puppy for about half an hour. They were hugging each other every time they could. It was 7:30pm, Brittany and Santana were very hungry so they made some hamburgers together. After dinner Santana decided it was probably time for her to go home.

Brittany drove her to her house.

"Thanks for today Britt, I had fun after all" Santana gave her a full smile.

"Thanks to you too San. Have an awesome night sweety"

They both leaned over towards each other and hugged.

"You too, I'll see you soon Britt" Santana took her bag and got out of the car.

Brittany once again waited for her to go inside her house and drove away. Five minutes later Santana received a text message:

BRITTANY: I hope that wasn't the only two kisses I will ever get from you. Goodnight Santana. X

She smiled but decided she wouldn't reply. She didn't know what to replay anyways and she didn't want to say something awkward or embarrassing.

Santana quickly changed into her pajamas and smiled. Why was Brittany so adorable? She didn't know but she just lobed the way she was. When she was with Brittany she forgot about the rest of the world, that's how good she made her feel and she hoped things never changed.

The Latina picked up her phone to call Puck and tell him about their date but as she un locked it she saw Quinn was calling her. She quickly answered.

"Hello?"

''Santana, I can't do this anymore. I need to tell you what's going on"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I want y'all to know that I'm happy to read your reviews I think I will continue updating once a week or so. But…I might take a break for a couple of weeks, since I won't be able to write because I will be in test week. I do want you to know I will continue updating as soon as test week is over.  
Please review ;) xxx

**Chapter 5**

Santana's heart stopped beating for a second. The moment she had been anxiously waiting for was here, Quinn was going to tell her.

''Okay tell me, what is it?''

''First of all I want to tell you that you're my best friend, and no matter what happens between us you will always be my best friend, and I'm so happy you're in my life. Even though mom never liked the idea of us being friends you always stood by my side and you took all the shit she made us go through. I love you San'' Quinn's voice sounded as if she had been crying.

The Latina sighed. ''Quinn you are being really sweet, you know how I feel about you, you know you're my best friend and I will always treasure you. I don't care and I never cared about what your mother had to say about me. I love you too. But please tell me everything is okay.''

''Everything is okay Santana. I just hope it stays the same after what I'm going to tell you…''

''Okay, now I'm worried. Please tell me already!'' Santana was beginning to get angry, she hated when Quinn did this to her.

''Santana, first you need to promise me you won't be mad at me''

''I won't, okay? TELL ME!'' Santana was going desperately up and down the stairs.

Quinn took a deep breath. That's the last thing Santana heard. She checked to see if Quinn hung up or something but the call was still going on. Apparently Quinn was blocking the speaker or something. Santana rolled her eyes; she was getting very stressed out.

''I can't talk to you anymore. I'm so sorry Santana; please don't be mad at me! Mom is here. Please forgive me, I love you''

''Fuck! Quinn... Fine whatever, just go!'' Santana threw her phone to the floor. She was very angry she would kill anything that got into her way. Quinn was being so mysterious, sometimes she felt like she was doing it on purpose just to annoy her.

Santana was so upset. She couldn't stop thinking about what Quinn had to tell her, she needed to get her mind off things… but how? It was only 10:00pm on a summer night; she couldn't go to bed that early.

After some minutes of thinking Santana thought of an awesome idea. She decided to call Puck and see what he thought about it, but first she needed to go look for it and make sure it was still working after she threw it down the stairs. Apparently it was still okay so she quickly dialed his number, she knew it by heart.

''Yeah?'' Puck's voice sounded as if had just woken up.

''Dude, I'm bored. Let's go to a bar or something''

''Are you alright? I thought your parents said you couldn't drink anymore''

''Not really, Quinn is making me go crazy, honestly. I need to get my mind off things and being drunk seems like the only solution''

''What if your neighbor finds out and tells your folks or calls the police?''

''Pucky, I don't plan getting THAT drunk. Come on, just say yes!'' Santana didn't like to beg but she really needed to convince her friend.

Puck didn't answer for a moment. ''I'll be waiting for you outside in 15 minutes''

Santana laughed, she always got what she wanted when it came to Puck. ''I love you Puck! I'll hurry up and get ready, and tonight's on me so don't worry''

''I love you too Chica. That's awesome. I'll see you soon. Bye!''

''Chao!'' Santana quickly hung up before Puck started asking her what ''chao'' meant, even though it was one of the easiest words to learn from Spanish.

She opened her closet doors and picked out a red short dress and some heels to match it, after some makeup and hair straightening she was finally ready to go. Puck had been waiting for her outside for 20 minutes so she quickly ran down the stairs and got her purse and phone.

''I thought you'd never come, it's almost 11pm. My mom is going to flip if she finds out!'' Puck seemed kind of annoyed.

''I'm sorry; I promise your mom won't find out. Let's go and make this fast!'' Santana quickly buckled her seatbelt.

Five minutes later they were at the neighborhood bar. They both decided to go separate ways and meet at the entrance at about 1:00am. Puck went straight to a table full of girls to do what he did best, flirt. Santana walked over to the bar and showed her fake ID.

''Give me something that will make me forget about everything for tonight, please. Oh and do you see that boy with the mohawk over there? I'm paying for everything he orders'' Santana sat down on one of the stools.

''Sure thing Miss García'' That was Santana's last name on her fake ID Puck got for her.

The bartender gave Santana her drink. She took a drink and she felt the warm liquid going down her throat. It was pretty strong and she was sure this was some type of poison because it tasted like hell.

A tall man in a suit approached Santana and sat on the stool next to her.

''Hello Beautiful'' The man winked at her.

Santana rolled her eyes; she really didn't want anyone flirting with her. Not tonight, especially if it was a guy.

''Why are you ignoring me?''

''I really don't want to talk to anyone, please leave me alone'' Santana began to feel uncomfortable.

''I will make you feel better. Let me buy you a drink'' The man moved closer to Santana and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She instantly moved apart from him ''No dude, seriously get off!''

''You're the complicated type I see, don't worry. Just come closer, I want to get to know you'' He once again tried to get closer to Santana

''STOP IT!'' Santana was struggling to get his hands of off her.

''She told you to leave her alone''

Santana and the man turned around, a brunette was standing right behind them, her hands were resting on her waist and she seemed quite annoyed.

''Who the fuck are you?'' The man got up and stood right in front of the girl.

The girl looked at Santana and made a quick gesture the Latina didn't understand. ''I'm her girlfriend. And I'm telling you to leave her alone''

Santana just sat there. She felt kind of dizzy, that drink must have really affected her.

''Lesbians, how disgusting! What a waste, you both are pretty hot. I'm out of here, unless you want to…'' He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the girls.

Santana's eyes opened wide as she heard him speak. ''EW NO… Dude, get the fuck out of here''

The man turned around and walked away.

The brunette awkwardly smiled at Santana.

''You saved my ass, thank you'' Santana smiled at her.

''No big deal. My name's Jennifer, do you need a ride home?''

''I shouldn't be talking to strangers or going on cars with them'' Santana was behaving in a strange way. She gestured the waiter to bring her another drink.

''And you shouldn't be in here, drinking at this hour. But you are. Look, I know you're not 18 or older. You should really go home and get some rest'' The girl put her hand over Santana's shoulder.

The waiter gave Santana the drink.

''Thanks… Okay, let's make a deal, I will drink this and then you can take me home and I might even invite you in'' She smirked at the brunette.

''I'm 24. I don't think you should invite me in. But I will drop you off at your house, and since I've been in your place I know that those two drinks are going to make you drunk as hell so I am even going to help you get inside your house''

Santana giggled, she took a big drink and sighed. ''What a shame. Anyway, you're very kind''

''I just don't want you to do something stupid, like I did when I was your age''

The Latina quickly finished the drink, she grabbed her purse and took out an amount of money and left it on the stand. ''I'm going to say bye to my friend, hold on a second''

She tried getting up but her legs became wiggly and she nearly fell. The brunette held on to her and walked her over to Puck who was making out with a girl.

''I'm going home now''

''Good job Tana, she's hot. I think I'll stick around for a while. It's still kind of early''

''I can't even stand up on my own dude; this girl is just my savior. Anyways, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I already paid for everything. Goodnight Pucky'' Santana weakly blew a kiss to Puck.

Santana gave Jennifer Brittany's address. They drove for a few minutes; Santana fell asleep on the way there. Jennifer woke her up and walked her to the front door.

''I am going to text my friend so she can open the door for me'' Santana took out her phone.

SANTANA: Britt, I'm at your front door. Please come let me in, I'm a bit drunk''

BRITTANY: What? Are you kidding me?!

SANTANA: No, I'm saying the truth.

BRITTANY: Dad's here. He will flip if he finds out your drunk in here.

SANTANA: Britt… Please, I can't go home alone while I'm like this. I promise I will be quiet.

BRITTANY: Oh gosh, Santana. I will be there in a second.

Santana put her phone away. ''She should be down here any time soon, thank you for driving me here''

''No problem. I will go now. Have a goodnight'' The girl gave Santana her purse and walked away.

Brittany opened the door; she was wearing a big red jumper with a yellow duck on it. She looked like she was very tired. Of course she was! It was almost midnight.

''Come on in, please be quiet''

''I can't walk on my own, please help me'' Santana giggled.

''Oh San, why are you so drunk?'' Brittany grabbed her waist and helped her in.

''Because life sucks. And Quinn is being all mysterious and I needed to forget about things''

Brittany frowned. ''We will talk about this tomorrow when you're sober and dad's at work''

They went up the stairs and quietly entered Brittany's bedroom. The blonde carefully sat Santana on the bed. Both of them yawned at the same time. Santana began to giggle.

''Sshhh! You'll wake up my dad''

''Right… Sorry. I feel so silly right now. But I want to sleep, I'm exhausted'' Santana laid back on the bed.

''Me too… Let's get you ready for bed'' She took of Santana's shoes, unbuttoned her dress and helped her get in a giant T-Shirt she found in her closet.

''Thank you Britt. I'm sorry I'm putting you through all of this, but right now you're the only person I have beside Puck and he's in the same situation as me, and my parents would kill me if they found out''

''I'm doing this because I really like you Santana. But I dislike drunk people, they scare me, so please just go to sleep. We will talk tomorrow'' She quickly tucked the Latina inside her bed and hoped in next to her.

It was a small bed so the girls were lying pretty closely. Santana rolled over and hugged Brittany. The blonde turned and faced Santana and hugged her too. She rested her head on the girl's chest.

''Britt?'' Santana whispered.

''Yes?'' Brittany mumbled. She was half asleep.

''I think I love you. No. I know I love you''

Brittany sighed. She didn't answer for a while. ''You're drunk Santana. Don't say anything you will regret tomorrow''

''I know I'm drunk. But I also know that I do love you''

''Santana…''

''I fucking mean it Brittany!''

''Alright, I believe you. I love you too San, goodnight'' She softly pressed her lips against the Latina's shoulder making her entire body tingle and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Brittany woke up, her right arm was stuck right underneath the latina's side and it was starting to make her feel very uncomfortable. She carefully removed it before it started falling asleep. Santana continued sleeping. Brittany smiled and quickly planted a kiss on her tan shoulder.

The blonde checked her phone who was on the night table, it was 7:00 am. It was still very early and Santana must be very tired, she was also tired so she went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sunlight was going straight through the room's window. Santana let out an annoyed moan. Her head felt like it was going to explode, the light was literally killing her. Next to her was Brittany who looked beautiful even when she slept. She smiled and then groaned, she barely remembered what happened last night. At least she wasn't alone. She had Brittany and she didn't want that to change.

Santana had drank so much last night, she really needed to go to the bathroom, she assumed Brittany had a bathroom inside her room because there was another door besides the closet door. She tried getting up but she felt very dizzy and knocked down a photo placed on Brittany's night table, causing the blonde to wake up.

"You scared me! What are you doing?" Brittany rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I'm trying to walk to the bathroom but I think I won't be able to do it without knocking everything down'' She said as she held on to the night table.

Brittany giggled. ''I will help you" She stretched and jumped off the bed.

Santana was squinting trying not to die right there, this had never happened to her. That bartender really took her words seriously.

"Alright, the bathroom is about ten steps away. Just hold on to me. Just don't get used to me helping you stay on your feet" Brittany said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't remember, I totally helped you and your clumsy ass on the skating rink the other day"

"Yeah yeah... Whatever. Are you helping me or do you want me to pee on your carpet?!"

Brittany frowned. "Geez, you're mean when you're hung over" She opened the bathroom door and let go of Santana.

"Thank you Britt Britt" Santana closed the door.

"I'll be in the other bathroom taking a quick shower. Be careful not to fall down the stairs"

"Don't worry. I'm not drunk anymore"

Santana decided she would also take a shower. Maybe that would wake her up or at least it would make the horrible headache go away. She managed to take all her clothes off and get in the shower, she noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Maybe Brittany took it off, or maybe someone else did. The latina stood there for 15 minutes just letting the warm water run through her tan body.

"Santana! Are you okay in there?!" Brittany yelled as she knocked on the door.

The girl opened the door, a brunette wrapped in a towel stood right in front of her. Brittany's jaw opened wide. "I'm sorry, I thought something happened to you" She smiled awkwardly.

"Nah. I just needed a shower. I hope you don't mind. By the way, have you seen my bra?"

Brittany's cheeks turned red. "It's totally fine. Umm yes. It's somewhere around my room, I took it off of you last night... I'm sorry I just personally can't stand sleeping with my bra on. But I'll look for yours!"

"Haha chill, woman! Its not like I have a problem with you seeing my boobs! Thank you for caring about my comfort" Santana smirked at her.

"You're welcome San. Do you need underwear and clothes? Pick whatever you like. I will be downstairs"

"Sweet!" She walked closer to Brittany and softly whispered in her ear "I have good boobs, don't I?"

Brittany started laughing nervously. "Honestly I really didn't observe them, hehe. I was pretty tired"

Santana raised an eye brow. ''That's too bad" She walked out of the bathroom and started looking for something to wear.

The tall girl gulped and walked out of the room. Santana was so sassy! She only hoped Santana really meant it when she said she loved her. One thing was for sure, she did love Santana. Brittany was finally in the kitchen, it was 11:00AM. it was probably a bad idea to cook breakfast so instead she prepared what she made best, coffee.

Santana put on a red T-shirt and some shorts. She also found a pair of sunglasses and put them on, she was still kind of sensitive to any type of light, plus, she looked extremely hot and wanky with them on. She quickly went down the stairs and heard Brittany was in the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" She sat on a stool.

"Coffee for you and I. This will finish helping you feel better, I make the most delicious coffee by the way"

Santana started laughing histerically until tears were coming out of her eyes. "Oh my gosh! I almost died. I hate coffee, sorry"

"Aw, coffee is amazing. I will make you love coffee, please just try it" Brittany gave Santana sad puppy eyes.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if I hate it I won't drink anymore"

"Yay!" Brittany kissed her cheek. "You'll love it, take a zip'' She handed her the coffee.

The girl drank a bit. She tasted it for a few seconds and then put the mug down. She didn't say anything to Brittany.

"Sooo, how is it?"

"I guess I can tolerate it, good job Blondie" Santana took another zip.

Brittany frowned. "Oh. I thought you'd have a different reaction, a better one. But at least your drinking it" She walked over to the sink.

Santana didn't answer her. She got up and walked towards her. Brittany turned around. The latina smiled and gave her a long kiss on her lips. "It's good coffee, Britt Britt"

A huge smile instantly covered Brittany's face. "So, do you wanna tell me why you got so drunk last night?"

"Yes, but I'm extremely hungry"

Brittany thought for a second. "I know you probably don't feel like going out but I don't feel like cooking either. Why don't we go to 'Lana's Burgers'? I know you love it there and I know you love burgers too. So what do you say?"

"That's a great idea. We will talk about it on our way there" She quickly finished her coffee and grabbed the sunglasses and Brittany's hand. "Let's go"

Brittany's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Vamos!"

Santana smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"So you and Quinn were best friends, then you started dating, broke up and now you're best friends again?"

"Exactly. But its all so awkward right now, and she says there's something she needs to tell me but every time she's going to tell me her mother walks in an fucks up everything"

"That sucks. Do you think she still loves you?" Brittany quickly made eye contact with Santana.

"It's impossible. She was the one who broke up with me, remember?"

"Yeah. But who knows, maybe she did it because of her mom. Anyways, do you still love her?"

Santana thought for a moment. "Yes, I mean, as my best friend"

"Oh okay. Good. Santana, last night. You said you lobe, I wanted to know if you really meant it. Or was it the alcohol speaking?"

Santana cleared her throat and put her hand over Brittany's lap. "Honestly, I don't remember saying that. You are such a sweet and beautiful person, and I've only known you for a couple of weeks, but yeah, I love you, I do. And I'm sorry I said it when I was drunk"

The blonde pulled over and stopped the car. She looked into Santana's eyes. "You really do?"

The latina smiled and nodded. "Is it too much though?"

Brittany quickly unbuckled her seat belt and jumped right over Santana's laps and started kissing her passionatelay. Santana kissed her back forcing her desperate tongue into the girls mouth while she unbuckled her own seat belt. Brittany slid her hand underneath the Australians T-shirt until she reached her right boob, making her loudly moan. This was going on so fast and now Santana was sucking on Brittany's neck.

A guy who walked by knocked on the car's window yelling at them to get a room. Brittany quickly went back to her seat. They both laughed while they fixed their hair.

"We should probably get going" Brittany said as she turned on the car.

"Good idea" She put on Brittany's sunglasses.

Five minutes later they were already sitting at their table waiting for their waiter to show up. Santana noticed a blonde guy with a huge mouth walking towards their table. Shit! It was the annoying dude from last time.

"Hey. I'm Sam and I will be your waiter today... Brittany!?"

"Sam?!"

"Santana!" the Latina rolled her eyes.

Both blondes ignored her. "I didn't know you were back in Australia!"

"Yes, I've been here for a while now'' Brittany was smiling too much.

Santana was very annoyed, she felt like a third wheel and she didn't know why. "Apparently my presence is not needed here, I'm out!"

"No, Santana wait! Come back!" Brittany yelled making everyone look at them.

"Fuck you!" She walked out of the restaurant and ran back home, she was so mad, tears were streaming down her face"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

After 20 long minutes of walking, Santana was finally at her house. She felt like she was going to pass out, the hunger was killing her. The best and easiest thing to do was order a pizza so she did. While she sat on her living room couch waiting for the pizza guy there was knock on the door, it was probably him. She quickly got up and opened the door.

"You?!"

Please make sure to review, reviews make me happy.

Suggestions are always welcome!

Love you all ;3

xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I've been re reading my previous chapters and I realized they have many orthographic mistakes :/ which really sucks.. anyways, I just wanted to apologize for that first of all.

Also, I didn't stop writing this week even though I'm on test week, this fic is pretty important to me :)

So here's the next chapter. Enjoy :) xx

PS: I hope you're all liking how this is going, if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know (;

**Chapter 7**

Santana's day had just gotten better. A huge smile flashed her face as her mom and dad were standing right in front of her. It had been quite a while since they were at the house. Her mom's eyes were tearing up and she quickly walked closer and tightly hugged her daughter.

"I missed you so much mija" Mrs. Lopez was pressing Santana against her body, maybe too tightly.

"We went out for dinner last week, mami. But I missed you both too" she was trying to breathe.

"You're going to kill her honey. Let Tana breathe. How are you sweety?" Mr. Lopez smiled at Santana.

''Good I guess. Come in guys" Santana stepped aside so her parents could come inside.

They walked inside the living room and sat down.

"I ordered some pizza. It should be here in any moment. I'm seriously starving!" Santana's phone started ringing, she was receiving a call from Brittany. She frowned and pressed the 'ignore' button.

"Why didn't you answer? Who was it, mija?" her mom seemed very curious.

"A friend, but she can wait. I only want to talk to you guys right now" There was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be the pizza guy" She walked over to the door and got the pizza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Soon after that Santana was stuffing her mouth with pizza as her parents sat, laughing in front of her.

"Was the last time you ate two years ago?" her father joked.

Santana swallowed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Very funny! I didn't have breakfast today. I woke up like around ten and it was pretty late to make breakfast, and then I decided to go out for burgers but things didn't go the way I planned so I came back and here I am. Why are you guys here anyways?"

"We took today and tomorrow off. We missed our little girl way too much and we don't want you to be so alone. We got a call from Mr. Lurphy early this morning, he said you went out pretty late last night and you never came home"

"Papi, I'm not lonely. I have Puck and I met a girl who I hang out with... Anyways. It's true, I won't lie. I went to stay over at Brittany's house last night" Santana felt pretty annoyed. She couldn't believe how far her neighbor could go.

"Alright Tana, if you say so. Who's Brittany anyways?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it, you finish your pizza" the oldest Latina got up and walked to the door.

"Santana! There is a blonde lady who insists on talking to you right now, please come!" her mother yelled from the living room.

Santana rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to talk to Brittany, she felt like a coward and a fool for running away from the restaurant but she was also kind of mad. She just couldn't look at her in the eye, still, she decided to go and see what she wanted. "I'll be right there" She got up and stood there as her mouth opened wide. It wasn't Brittany, it was Quinn!

"Q.. Quinn?" Santana was completely speechless.

The hazel eyed girl smiled as she walked closer to the brown eyed girl and wrapped her pale arms around her. "Yes it's me"

They hugged for about 30 seconds until Santana remembered her mom was there, so she slowly backed away.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk. Quinnie it's great to see you around here again, you look beautiful sweetheart. Santana, tell her to come in" Her mom elbowed her and winked.

Mrs. Lopez always saw Quinn as her daughter, both her and Mr. Lopez loved her. Of course they knew about Quinn and Santana's past and they were okay and very accepting with it.

"Aaww. Thank you! You look very good yourself too, mom" Quinn always called Mrs. Lopez her mom.

"Quinn, let's go upstairs. You have a lot of explanations to give me" Santana grabbed her hand and walked her to her room.

"Since when do you hold people's hands, Lopez?"

Santana rolled her eyes. This was something Brittany would always do so she was starting to do it too. "Fine! You know, I won't have any sort of fucking physical contact with you anymore!"

Quinn made a confused facial expression. "Relax! Way are you being so mean all of a sudden? I know you can be bitchy but it was just a question, no need to go all crazy and angry"

Santana sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry Quinn. Today has just been a very confusing and upsetting day. I don't wanna take it all on you"

She smiled and gently placed the palm of her hand on Santana's cheek. "I'm your best friend and I am here for you honey. Do you want to talk about it?"

Santana thought for a moment, she really didn't want to talk to Quinn about Brittany, maybe later on would be a better time. Although there was something she did want to talk about, and this time nothing was going to stop them from having this conversation. The only thing she had to do was bring out the subject. Santana opened her mouth to ask but Quinn started talking before any words could come out of the latina's mouth.

"Hey, don't space out while we are having a conversation! Santana, were you drunk last night?"

"Sorry, I'm kind of tired. No I wasn't, why are you asking?"

"Don't lie to me. I've known you for a very long time, long enough to be able to know that you're eyes get super dilated when ever you drink a lot, so yeah... I know you've been drinking''

"You're so creepy Quinn, but yeah. I got kind of wasted last night with Puck, so I'm sort of tired"

Quinn sat on the end of the bed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm guessing now isn't a very good time, right? Maybe I should come another day, I'm sure you want to be with your parents anyways"

Santana sat on the bed too. "No, you're not going anywhere. We are going to talk, no interruptions or anything. First of all, why are you back in Australia so soon?"

The blonde took a deep breath. "Well, mom was pissing me off, more than the usual. Things got bad when she caught me on the phone with you, she went insane and she said she didn't want me to talk to you and many more things you already know... Santana, I swear I wanted to punch her in the face. I just... I couldn't take it anymore..."

Santana shook her head. "So what did you do?"

"I called dad and I told him what was going on, I told him I wanted to come back home. So he talked to mom and I got on a plane the next day and now here I am"

"Good. Now that we are face to face, can you please just tell me what you've been meaning to tell me all this time?"

"Yes" she bit her lower lip. "Santana, I have to be honest. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened in my life, being your best friend was the second and being your girlfriend was the third. But breaking up with you... Breaking up with you has certainly been one of the things I regret the most in life. I know it's been three months, but if we're being completely honest here, I think I still love you..."

Santana's heart stopped beating, suddenly everything was going in circles and she couldn't think straight or catch up with the moment. She couldn't believe her ears, maybe it was another stupid dream... She just stared at the other girl.

"Maybe telling you was a bad idea. I should go now! "She stood up and began to walk away until Santana caught her hand making her stop.

"Just.. Stay. Quinn are you aware of how many nights I cried myself to sleep after we broke up? You never even gave me a good reason, you just told me you wanted to stay friends, so we did. And I swear I kept my hopes up on us getting back together and on you facing your mom and telling her the truth. But one day I got tired of waiting for something that would never happen, so I started doing things to make me move on, and they worked, Quinn! But now you come back and tell me this.."

"I hate myself for being such a coward Santana. I'm sorry I made you suffer so much, I'll probably never forgive myself for this. But I suffered too, and you know I loved you and I always will; you also know if my mom found out about us she would make me move to France and I would definitely never see you again. In that moment I thought the best thing would be breaking up'' Her hazel eyes began flooding in tears.

Santana sighed, she tried holding back the tears. "You said you'd never break my heart..." Two tears fell quickly through her rosy red cheeks.

Quinn began crying as well and she moved closer to Santana and hugged her tightly as she whispered "I know, and I don't deserve you or your tears. But I love you, San"

The latina cried even more, she dug her nose on Quinn's shoulder and hugged her even thighter. "Don't hate yourself for this, Quinn. You're the best friend every girl wants, your sweet and you're amazing okay? I understand this has been very hard for you too and everyone makes mistakes. I love you too, no matter what..."

The blonde broke the hug and looked into the brunette's eyes. "No matter what?"

Santana wiped her tears and smiled. "No matter what" She sighed. "I missed you so fucking much!"

A smile showed up on Quinn's face. "I missed you too you bitch!. Oh, and lets stop crying, we must look hidious!"

Santana opened her mouth pretending to be surprised. "So you flew all the way from France just to make me cry and call me a hideous bitch?!"

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, pretty much..."

''That's it! I am going to beat the fuck out of you, Fabray!" She jumped over Quinn and grabbed her hands so she couldn't get up.

The other girl giggled and struggled to flip Santana over the bed but she just wasn't strong enough. After a few minutes of trying the blonde caught her off guard and was able to successfully flip Santana over, now she was on top.

"I guess you won't be beating the fuck out of me now" Quinn smirked at her and playfully winked.

"Just watch your ass Quinnie. We both now I'm stronger, I'm the bad ass and you're just, the sweet gentle one"

Quinn smiled, she was still pressing Santana's arms into the bed. "Fuck me for doing this! Oh, whatever!"

Before Santana could finish asking what was she talking about Quinn was already kissing her. Quinn was such a sweet kisser, Santana had literally left the planet. Minutes later the blonde got up and sat back on the bed, the latina opened her eyes and sat right in front of her. They stared into each other's eyes for quick seconds, none of them was saying a word. Quinn looked away but Santana cupped her chin, making Quinn face her. She took a deep breath and kissed her with all her might. Quinn deepened the kiss.

"Okay... I have no idea what just happened..." Santana tied her hair in a pony tail.

"Me neither. But Santana, do you mind if we talk about it later? I barely got to sleep on the plane ride and all this craziness and crying is giving me a headache" She yawned and waited for Santana's answer.

"Its fine. I'm pretty tired too. You should stay here..." Santana shrugged.

"Just because I'm insanely tired and your bed is very comfortable" She took of her sneakers and laid on the left side of the bed instantly closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Santana curled up right beside her. She didn't know what she would do about this or what would happen with her or Brittany. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of thinking Brittany thought it was time to go look for Santana. She got on the car and drove to Santana's house, even though she didn't know why Santana had reacted that way she knew she had to talk to her and explain.

Now she was standing right in front of her door, she took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell. Mr. Lopez opened the door.

"Hi. You must be Santana's dad?" Brittany gave him her best smile.

"Yes. Oh, you must be Brittany" He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you"

Brittany shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too"

"Come in, Santana is upstairs, her room is the one at the end of the hallway"

She stepped inside. "Thanks!"

As she walked towards Santana's room she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She silently opened the door, the first thing she saw was two girls sleeping very closely on the bed. One of them was Santana, who was hugging the other girl, just like she hugged her when they slept together. Brittany's eyes quickly filled up with tears, she walked away and went inside her car, driving away as tears rushed down her face making it almost impossible to see...


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a while! :P  
I guess I've been lazy lately. And since I'm also working on another story I haven't really took the time to write a new chapter. But I finally did it and I hope you guys like it! ;)

PS: Don't forget to check out my new story ''The Library Days''  
Thank You! xxx

**Chapter 8**

Her phone started ringing, she started looking for it, it was on her night table. Puck was calling.

She cleared her throat. "Puck, hey"

"Lopez, what the hell happened last night?!"

"I don't know, you tell me. I woke up in Brittany's bed, without my bra and with this grose and annoying migraine!" Santana scratched her head.

"What?! Did you have drunk sex with American blondie? Hah! Impressive"

"No! Nothing happened. Anyways, how are you doing?"

"Well, I think my head is going to explode and I also think I'm intoxicated because I can't stop barfing. I had to tell my mom I ate bad hamburgers, luckily she believed me. Right now I'm just chilling at the beach"

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "At least you had fun with those girls, Pucky. Hey... you'll never guess who's here!"

"True! Haha.. Uhm, Quinn?"

"How did you know?! Did she tell you?"

"No! It was only random guess. What is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be in France?"

"Speaking of her... she was asleep in my room and now she's gone. Dude, I'll talk to you later and in person, feel better soon! I'm going to go look for her"

"Okay! Good luck with that... Oh, and by the way, try looking inside your closet. She's probably there"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm just messing with you Tana. See you soon, hot stuff!"

She hung up and went downstairs to find Quinn and both her parents sitting on the living room laughing together. Quinn got along so well with her parents!

"There you are sleepy head!" Mr. Lopez said as he invited her to come and sit down.

Santana sat down on the other couch. "Quinn, how long have you been awake?"

"I woke up a few minutes ago and you were still sleeping so I came down here"

Santana yawned. "What time is it, for how long did we sleep?"

"It's 4:20PM, which means we slept for about 3 hours" Quinn's phone started ringing. "Excuse me" She smiled and walked into the kitchen where she took the call.

"So, what did Brittany want?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Santana seemed confused, of course she was. She was asleep and didn't notice Brittany.

"Wasn't she here like an hour ago?" Now Mr. Lopez was confused too.

"Not that I know of! Me and Quinn were asleep"

"Oh, she probably saw you were asleep and she left. She seems nice by the way, is she American?"

"Who is American?" Quinn interrupted as she walked in the living room.

"Uhm, Brittany, a girl I met at the beach some weeks ago. Yes, she's American. She's just staying here for summer.''

"Oh! Well you definitely have to tell me about her some other day. I have to go now, dad wants to see me. It was great seeing all of you. Goodbye!" she gave them one of her sweet girl smiles and slowly opened the door.

"Santana, go help her with her luggage!" Mrs. Lopez pushed her off the couch.

Santana grabbed one of Quinn's suitcases and placed it on the sidewalk, she came back inside and carried the last one.

"Thank you, lady" Quinn smiled innocently at Santana.

Santana stared at the floor. "Quinn, when are we going to talk about you know...?

The blonde lifted Santana's chin. "I'm up here. I wanted to talk today but it's better if we do it some day else, that way we can both do some thinking"

"I guess you're right. Isn't that your dad's car?" Santana pointed with her finger at a black car at the other side of the street.

"Yes, it's him." She hugged her. "I'll talk to you later Sannie"

Quinn's father jumped off the car, he smiled at Santana and carried all of his daughter's bags into the car. She said goodbye for the last time and vanished away into the road.

Santana went inside her house; her parents were still sitting in the living room. She sat down next to them.

''So, why don't you tell us more about Brittany, mija?'' Her mother said with a smile in her face.

Santana slightly blushed and sighed. ''Alright, well I met her some weeks ago… I was at the beach with Puck and it was very hot so I decided to go buy a drink. She sold me a Sprite, actually, she didn't sell it; she gave it to me for free in apologize for keeping me waiting so long. I insisted on giving her the money but she kept ignoring me so I eventually gave up and left, I thought she was very weird and annoying!''

Mr. Lopez looked confused. ''So you don't like this girl?''

''No, Daddy, let me finish'' She stopped talking for a second. ''Now, where was I? Oh yes. After that I just went back to Puck thinking I would probably never see her again, unless I went back to that place''

''So then what happened?''

Santana crossed her legs and laid back on the couch as if she was replaying the moment in her head, in fact she was. ''Well Puck was insisting I started internet dating, you know so I would forget about Quinn…''

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez didn't say a word, all they did was nod and pay attention to everything their daughter was telling them.

She continued. ''At first I told him I wasn't going to do it. But he's such a bitch so he created this profile for me in a dating website. I got three requests that day. One of them was from a girl named Brittany, but she didn't have a photo. Which made me think she was a rapist…''

The three of them started laughing. ''Oh mija, you're as crazy as your mother!'' Mr. Lopez couldn't stop laughing, but he stopped as soon as Mrs. Lopez glanced rudely at him.

''Let me finish... So eventually Puck convinced me about going to this date, so I did. And I was very surprised; in fact I was shocked when I realized Brittany was the annoying girl from the bar. We went Ice Skating, I have to admit I had fun and I got to know her better and she turned out to be a really sweet and fun person, and we have a lot of things in common too'' Santana was smiling as she told her parents the story.

''So did you end up liking Brittany in a different way?''

''Yes, to be honest. Well no, I mean… I don't know yet guys, I'm very confused for many reasons!'' Santana shrugged.

Her mom came closer to her and wrapped her arm around her. ''What are those reasons sweetheart?''

''Well for starters, today we were going to get a burger and I felt like she was flirting with the waiter, like they had a past or something. I felt very jealous and that's why I came back home and had to order pizza…''

Mr. Lopez sat at Santana's other side. ''Did you ask or did you talk to Brittany about it?''

Santana lowered her head so she didn't make eye contact with her parents. ''No, not really. I guess she was here earlier so we could talk about it…''

''Okay, and what are the other reasons?''

''Well mom, I was pretty damn sure I was over Quinn and now she comes back and everything became confusing again. I don't know if I like Quinn or Brittany! And it makes me kind of sad, because right now I'm dating Britt, I don't want to hurt her. In fact I don't want to hurt any of them''

''Tana, what you have to do is talk with them. But right now, you need to go talk to Brittany first; I think some explaining needs to be done between you two. Go, take the car keys and go talk to her right now before things get worse!''

''Your right Papi. Thanks guys. I will be right back!''

She quickly put on some shoes and drove over to Brittany's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she walked over to her door she took a quick look at herself on her phone's screen, she looked like she had slept all day long but it didn't matter. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later a tall blonde was right in front of her.

''Uhm, Hello. I am S-Santana, a friend of Brittany's. By the way is here?'' The Latina felt quite intimidated, it was true! She wasn't very good with parents!

''Brittany, someone is looking for you!'' The man stood there not bothering to talk to Santana. He seemed mean and Santana was starting to dislike him, big time.

''I'll be right there!'' Santana could see Brittany and that made her relieved.

''Santana…'' Brittany frowned but then smiled. ''Daddy, this is Santana. The girl I was telling you about!''

The tall man went from not having any kind of facial expression at all to smiling. ''Oh! Hey, there! It's very nice to meet you, young lady''

The brunette was now very confused. At first he was being a little shit but now he was being nice, was it because Brittany was there? ''Nice to meet you too, sir''

''Please call me Nate, I'm sorry I seemed very strict at first. I am like that with people I don't know'' The man really seemed to mean what he was saying.

''Alright…No worries!'' Santana was glad he wasn't actually mean.

Brittany smiled and gestured her dad to go away so he did. ''Santana, come in. Let's go to the deck so we can talk!''

The Latina followed the blonde into the dock and they sat down. There was an awkward silence for a while. Santana cleared her throat, trying to get Brittany to talk first.

''San, what happened earlier today? Everything was great; I mean, we were making out in the car, laughing and being honest with each other and then you just ran away at the restaurant…''

''I know. But I have to admit, I could tell you and that waiter dude were totally flirting!'' Santana was blushing in embarrassment; she couldn't believe she had actually admitted to being jealous.

Brittany began to laugh nonstop. ''Aaww! You were jealous, aren't you a little cutie?''

Santana rolled her eyes ''Don't make fun of me or I will hurt you''

''You wouldn't, but I'll stop. Look San, the truth is that I did know Sam from before. Would you like to hear the story?''

She shrugged ''Uhm, yeah sure''

The blonde cleared her throat and sat straight.

''Well, this happened about 10 years ago, it was the first time I was visiting Daddy in Australia. It was the first night I was going to spend there so Daddy took me to a restaurant in town, ''Lana's Burgers'' if were being specific. By that time, I don't know if you ever went there as a kid but there was a playroom. I was there while our food came and I met a kid my age, he had these huge lips and really sparkly and distracting blonde hair. I knew in that moment that I wanted him to be my friend, so I went and I kicked him in the nuts''

Santana couldn't stop laughing right after Brittany said that. ''OMG Britt, seriously!? You were so amazing even as a seven year old!''

''Haha, thank you! Anyway; Sam didn't cry or anything, he only said 'Ouch' and then he told me to play with him. I thought he was very cool, I knew that boys would go through a lot of pain if you kicked them in the nuts, but Sam didn't. So I thought he had some sort of super powers''

''So, that's it? You kicked his nuts and then you turned into instant BFFs?''

''Sort of, I mean he was the only kid my age I knew in Australia. So Daddy would always take me to Lana's Burgers so I could play with him. Turns out Sam was the owner's younger son. Every year I visited I would play and hangout with Sam. Then last year, he confessed he was in love with me…''

Santana's smile faded from her face and her cheeks turned red in anger. ''WHAT?!''

Brittany giggled and sighed. ''Yeah, but I told him I didn't really like boys. He kissed me anyways, but I still held on to my decision and I didn't accept to be his girlfriend, but we stayed friends''

''Good, what an idiot! I'm sorry but I think he's just so full of himself! So I'm glad you rejected him. I wouldn't want to be dating his ex-girlfriend''

''Look, I don't like Sam. I never did and I never will. He's just a stupid boy who happens to be immune to being kicked in the nuts and has huge lips. He is my friend, but that's all. On the other side, there is this girl who I really like…'' She smirked at Santana.

Santana could feel her insides tingle and explode at the same time. ''Really? Who's that lucky girl?''

She came closer to Santana and whispered in her ear. ''Oh, I think you might now her, her name is Santana Lopez''

The Latina smiled. ''I don't know who that is! Can you describe her?''

''Sure, she is half Australian half Latina, she has these beautiful deep brown eyes, soft long wavy hair and her skin is tan and smooth. She's super-hot when she's angry or jealous. Sexiest Australian I've ever seen, if we're being honest!''

They shared a quick peck, both of them smiling in the middle of it. Santana stopped the kiss after remembering Brittany's dad was in the house.

''Santana, I don't know if your parents told you but I was at your house earlier. Your dad let me in and I went up to your room, you were sleeping with this girl. All I remember is she was blonde…''

''That was Quinn… She came back from France and she was very tired so we fell asleep in my bed…'' Santana didn't know what to say, she was sorry Brittany had to see them that way.

''Oh…'' Brittany seemed sad and disappointed; or maybe she was also jealous.

She gave her a quick kiss in her cheek to try and make her smile, which worked. ''Come home with me and we can have dinner with Mami and Papi. Your dad has work in a bit, right?''

''Yes, he does. Okay. I would enjoy that! Let me go tell Dad really quick''

''Okay, I'll go with you. I want to say goodbye to him''

The two girls walked holding hands.

''Te quiero, Britt-Britt'' Santana said as they walked to the garden were Mr. Pierce was sitting down reading a book.

''I love you too San'' Brittany squeezed her hand tighter and they both smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

''Santana, please hand me the mashed potatoes''

''Here you go, daddy''

''Thank you. So, Brittany, were your parents born in Australia or in the United States?'' Mr. Lopez tried to make some conversation. He wanted to know more about the girl his daughter was crazy about.

Brittany swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with a napkin. ''Um, well my mom was born in California and my dad was born here. It's pretty cool because I am half American and half Australian, although I was born in Ohio''

''Interesting, but how did your parents meet?'' Mrs. Lopez asked.

''In high school dad was in an exchange program and he went to California to mom's school and that's how they met. When dad came back to Australia they kept in touch via email for a few months until they got really busy on their last year of high school and they stopped talking. Then dad decided he would go to college in California, and they met once again, fell in love, finished studying, moved to Ohio and 2 years later I was born. They never got married though. When I was 3 dad moved back to Australia because he and mom were having problems with each other'' Brittany slightly frowned.

Santana grabbed her hand and pressed it tightly as she gave her an apologetic look. Brittany smiled and gestured it was okay.

''I am sorry to hear that Brittany'' Mrs. Lopez also gave her an apologetic look.

''it's okay. I was very little so I didn't have a hard time. I didn't even understand what was going on, honestly I don't even remember. But it's been cool because I get to come here every summer and visit Dad and my grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins'' Brittany said cheerfully.

''Do you have any other siblings?''

''Okay guys stop, let Brittany eat! This is not 21 questions!'' Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany giggled. ''Don't worry San, I really don't mind. Yes, I have a baby sister. Her name is Brooke and she's 2 years old. Her father is my mom's husband''

''I didn't know you had a baby sister, Britt'' Santana looked confused.

''That's because you've never asked me. Hold on a second'' The blonde took out her phone and showed Santana a photo of her sister. ''That's Brooke, isn't she adorable?''

The baby was just like Brittany but in a smaller version, she had big blue eyes short blonde hair. Brittany showed Santana's parents the photo as well.

''She's very cute, she looks a lot like you''

''Thanks Mrs. Lopez'' Brittany smiled.

''You're welcome honey, and please call me Gloria''

Brittany nodded and took a zip of her drink.

There was a short silence and everyone continued eating.

''So, when are you going back to USA?''

''In a month. I have to go back to school, it's my last year''

''Do you already know what you want to study?'' Mr. Lopez asked.

''Yes, I want to be a physical therapist. But I still don't know which University I am going to''

''That sounds good. See Santana? You should also start thinking about what you want to do with your life''

''I know dad! I just haven't had the time yet''

''This is kind of personal, but I'd really like to know. Does your family know you like girls the same way you are supposed to like boys?''

''OMG mom! Why would you ask that?!'' Santana's face was red in embarrassment.

Once again Brittany giggled. ''Relax, San. Yes, they do. I came out to my Australian family 2 years ago and last year I came out to my American family. My stepfather already knew but I was scared to tell mom because I thought her reaction wouldn't be good. But at the end both of my families were really okay with me and they support me a lot''

''That is very good, I am glad they accepted you. When Santana told us we weren't very surprised, we already saw it coming so I guess it was probably easier for her''

''Well I think coming out mustn't be very easy. So I admire everyone who has had the courage to do it.'' Mr. Lopez added.

''Indeed'' Brittany smiled. ''Well thank you for dinner, it was delicious!''

''You're welcome. I am glad you liked it''

''Yeah, thanks mom. Britt, let's go to my room!''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

They went inside Santana's room and Brittany threw herself on the bed and landed on her face and began to laugh.

''What are you doing?''

''I don't know. Your bed looked really comfortable'' Brittany sat down.

''You crazy girl'' Santana gave her a peck on her lips. ''I am sorry my parents asked all those questions. They are like that when they meet any of my friends, especially if they know it's someone I like''

''I told you not to worry San. I am awesome with parents and it's because I am very honest when I answer their questions''

''Yeah, you're perfect, I already knew that''

Brittany smiled and hugged the Latina. ''I am not perfect. We are perfect, together''

''So now we are together?''

The blonde broke the embrace and looked at Santana with disappointment. ''I thought so. Is it too soon? I'm sorry.

Santana didn't answer for a while. ''Britt, I said I loved you, right? Well I meant it, I really did. But to be honest, I don't know if I can give you a relationship right now. Because I truly don't know what I want, but I do know that I don't want to hurt you''

''No Santana, you are great, and I will wait until you are ready. I want this to work, I really do''

Santana sighed and then smiled. ''You are way too good for me''

Brittany giggled and took Santana's hand, interlacing her fingers around hers. ''But I always had a thing for bad girls''

The blonde leaned in to kiss the brunette but she was stopped by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Brittany quickly went back to her place.

''Come in!'' Santana yelled.

''San, we just received a call from the hospital, one of our patients is not okay. We will have to go back and see what's wrong. I am sorry mija'' Her opened her arms and Santana got up and hugged her.

''Don't worry guys. I will stay with Brittany. Go save some lives!''

Mr. Lopez hugged his daughter. Both her parents said goodbye to Brittany and left.

''I am sorry they had to go'' Brittany hugged Santana.

''Don't worry about it. I am already used to this. I understand that this is their job''

''Well you're a strong girl Santana. You've learned to live and do things on your own most of the time. You are amazing''

''It hasn't been easy but I can handle this. Thanks Britt-Britt. Now let's stop talking about sad things because I don't want to be sad''

''Yeah, me neither'' Brittany got up and faced towards the window as she contemplated the view. ''Santana?''

The Latina wiped a small tear that had fallen from her eye. ''Yes?''

''Have you ever had sex with a girl?''

Santana laughed in a nervous tone. ''What?''

Brittany slightly blushed. ''Yeah, have you ever gone down there?''

''Well yes, I have. Have you?''

''Not really to be honest''

''Oh.'' There was an awkward silence for a very long time.

Santana cleared her throat. ''its 8:00PM. Do you want to watch a movie or something?''

''No, not really. I am actually very tired, San. Do you mind if I go to sleep now?''

''I don't mind. I will try to sleep too. Even though I basically slept the entire afternoon''

Both girls laid on the bed.

Santana got up and went to get something from the bathroom. ''Roll over''

''What? Why?''

''Just roll over so that your chest is touching the bed''

Brittany did as Santana told her. ''What am I doing this for?''

''I am going to give you a massage so you can fall asleep'' She lifted up her tank top and unstrapped her bra as she put some body lotion on her hand and began massaging the blonde's back with it.

''This is so good, thanks Santana'' Brittany moaned.

''Haha! You should get used to this'' She softly pressed gentle kisses from Brittany's neck to the end of her back making her body tingle.

''I love you so much, San. I'm so happy I met you and I don't know what I'll do when I have to go back to USA''

''I love you too Britt. And I'm also happy we met. But don't worry about that yet, we still have one month left and we will enjoy every second of it. Okay?''

''You're right. Santana, do you think you can sing a song for me before I fall asleep?''

Santana thought for a few seconds and cleared her throat.

''Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah they were all yellow  
I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow''

''That's so beautiful. You have the sweetest voice ever. Do you know that?''

Santana smiled. ''It's a normal singing voice. And I wasn't finished yet.'' She came close to the blonde's ear and sang:

''Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so''

Brittany didn't say anything, Santana checked on her and she was already fast asleep. She kissed her cheek and put a blanket over her. Santana wasn't feeling sleepy so she turned on her laptop and sat on the bed right next to Brittany. She looked at the girl who was right beside her, she looked very tired but she still had a beautiful face that gave Santana peace, Brittany made her feel like everything would be okay no matter what and it was almost clear she was the only one she wanted.

Quinn was her best friend, but that was it. Whatever happened between the both of them was over and it wasn't going to happen again, even if that meant hurting Quinn's feelings. The truth had to be said. Santana was over Quinn.

She made Santana smile even when she was sleeping, if this wasn't love then what else could it be?

Suddenly Santana got a message on Facebook, it was from Puck. He asked her if they could talk tomorrow. Santana didn't doubt about it anymore and she agreed, she also said she would bring Brittany along so Puck could finally meet her.

For the next two hours Santana stayed on Facebook talking nonsense with Puck. She tried very hard not to laugh because she knew she would wake up Brittany. It was 10:00PM and finally she was starting to feel tired, she wished Puck a good night, turned off her computer and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana opened her eyes, she had slept like a baby. Maybe because she spent the entire day sleeping yesterday and she also went to bed early last night…

''Good morning Santana'' Brittany was already awake and waiting for Santana to wake up too.

''Good morning Britt. Did you get a good rest?'' She yawned and smiled.

''Yes, your bed is so comfortable! But then again, I could be sleeping on a rock, but if I'm next to you I will always get a good rest.''

''You are an adorable person, you know that right?''

Brittany smiled shyly and leaned over to receive a kiss Santana offered her as she closed her eyes and stretched her lips.

The blonde checked the time on her phone. ''San, do you think you can lend me your laptop so I can Skype with my mom real fast. It's just that I promised her we would Skype today, Brooke has been crying a lot because she misses me''

All of Brittany's cuteness and sweetness melted Santana's cold heart and she nodded. ''What time is it though?''

''Well, it's 7:00AM. Mom and Brooke must be waiting for me already!''

Santana turned on the computer and handed it to Brittany.

''Do you want to meet them?''

''Uhm. Maybe at the end I could say a quick hello. You have some family time with them first. I will be right here''

She answered the video call and soon Santana could see the other two girls on the computer screen. There was a blonde woman about 40 years old holding a baby girl who was desperately crying. She could see them but they couldn't see her, what a relief!

''Look Brooke, there's Brittany. Say hi to her'' the woman on the computer tried to calm the little girl who stopped crying right after she saw Brittany's face.

''Hey mom. Hey Brooke. How are you girls?'' Brittany's eyes were glowing with happiness.

''Very good, we all miss you a lot, but Brooke's been asking for you like crazy these past few days. What about you sweetheart?''

''Aw, poor baby. I miss you all too. But I will be there in a month from today. I've been pretty great actually''

As Brittany said she would be there in a month Santana thought about the fact that she would be leaving very soon and how much she would miss her.

''I am happy for you honey. Come on Brooke, talk to your sister''

The baby began to giggle. Her big blue eyes that were covered in tears a while ago were now shining just like her sister's. ''Come home now, Britt''

Brittany laughed. ''I can't go home yet, Brooke. But I promise you I will be there very soon so we can watch all your favorite shows together and color all day long. Oh and guess what?''

Brooke stayed quiet for a moment until the older blonde whispered something in her ear and then she began to speak. ''What?''

''I bought you a surprise gift you will love'' Brittany was constantly smiling and giggling as she had a conversation with the baby.

Santana loved how great Brittany was with her little sister and it warmed her heart the way she spoke to her and she could really tell Brittany loved Brooke and vice versa.

''Mom, I have someone I want you to meet'' Brittany looked at Santana and gave her a warm smile as she gently squeezed her hand. ''This is Santana''

''Hello'' that was the only thing that Santana could say with her raspy voice.

''Hi, Santana, nice to meet you. What a nice accent!'' Brittany's mother smiled.

Santana blushed and smiled. ''Nice to meet you too, and thank you''

''Britt, Santana is very pretty. Is she your girlfriend?'' Brooke wasn't ashamed about saying that but her mother seemed to be quite embarrassed as she didn't say anything.

The two teenage girls quickly glanced at each other. ''No, Brooke, Santana is not my girlfriend. But I like her very much, so it's similar''

''I am sorry girls. Brooke speaks more than she should sometimes. Anyways, It's been great talking to you but it's time to say goodbye because certain little girl needs to take a bath. It was nice meeting you Santana. I will talk to you soon Brittany.''

''It was nice meeting you too!'' Santana quickly smiled and put her thumb up.

''Goodbye mom and goodbye Brooke''

The little girl waved and blew many kisses to the camera.

Brittany turned off the computer. ''Would you like some pancakes?''

''Uhm. I have a better idea. But it doesn't really include pancakes, or eating any type of food'' Santana smirked.

''Oh really? And what would that idea be?'' Brittany grabbed Santana's waist and quickly kissed her shoulders.

Santana laughed. ''We could clean the house…''

Brittany's face expressed confusion.

''I am just kidding. Just kiss me already!'' She jumped on the blonde and wrapped her legs around her waist as she kissed her.

''This is way better than breakfast'' Brittany said between gasps and moans.

''It sure is'' Santana quickly removed the blonde's shirt. ''Yesterday, when you told me you were a virgin, I couldn't really tell if you were telling me to fuck you or not. But now I'm thinking to myself: maybe I should ask you what your intention was when you said that. So in a very polite way, can I fuck you?''

''I thought you'd never ask'' The two girls fell on the bed as Brittany kissed Santana's tan neck. She could taste her sweet vanilla scent.

''Santana? What the hell is this?!''

The girls stopped what they were doing after realizing none of them had said that. They looked at the door. Both of them with their mouths open wide.

''Holy shit!'' those were the only words that came out of Santana's mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**Hope you guys liked it. I know it's been a while. **

**This has been the longest chapter I've written so I honestly didn't check if I had any mistakes, so please forgive me if I do **

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone,

Just wanted to invite you all to follow me on twitter Nandalfaro22, also don't be afraid to ask for a follow back ;) ..Let's all be friends okay? ;)

Oh, and I know I took like forever to update but I'm on vacations so I will be writing more now

Enjoy! Xx

**Chapter 10**

Santana got off of Brittany and stood up not knowing what to say, she was waiting for someone to speak.

She kept opening her mouth to say something but not a single word would come out. One single tear rolled down her hazel eyes.

Brittany just sat on the bed staring at the floor, she didn't know if she should try to say something to make it things better. But was there even something she could say? This was a pretty messy situation.

''Quinn, how did you get in here?'' Santana quickly said with a shaky voice.

''I wanted to surprise you and I know you always leave the keys under the bonsai tree in your porch so I came in.'' She quickly dried the tear that was almost reaching her jaw, hoping they wouldn't notice she was crying.

Santana gulped. ''Brittany, can you please give us a moment?''

''Of course'' She hopped off the bed and walked out of the room giving Quinn a small but honest smile. She softly closed the door.

''I take she's not only a friend.'' Quinn's voice tone was almost aggressive.

''No, not really. The truth is, some things have been happening between us…''

Quinn let out a fake laugh. ''I thought I was your best friend, I mean, were you even planning on telling me?''

''You are my best friend and yes, I was going to tell you. But then you came back from France and you said you loved me, what was I supposed to do? Say, 'hey I'm seeing someone new!'?'' Santana shrugged.

''Okay fine, you're right. But you need to know I love you, more than anyone else will ever love you!'' Quinn was very close to letting out another tear but she did her best to force it back.

''Honey, you have to understand. I love you too, but not that way. Some things don't happen twice and some people just aren't meant to be. Please, I don't want to hurt you anymore''

''No, you're the one who doesn't understand. Santana, we've practically known each other since we were learning to walk, we grew up being best friends and basically living together. Of course we are meant to be!''

Santana took a deep breath and looked into Quinn's eyes. ''Quinn, please stop. Listen, we can't be together because I don't have feelings towards you anymore. I'm starting to fall in love with Brittany. I can't fake things anymore and you need to know the truth''

Two tears quickly made their way down her cheeks as she heard Santana's words. ''She doesn't know you like I do. You think you love her but you're only using her as a way to forget about me! Plus, she will be going back to the USA soon. What's going to happen then?! It's not going to work out between the both of you!''

''Alright, enough, now you're just being rude! Stop saying those things. Whatever you say, I am not leaving Brittany or coming back together with you!'' Santana was now yelling. She hoped Brittany couldn't hear them.

Quinn exploded in tears and fell to the ground on her knees. Santana looked at her with sadness and her eyes full of tears too. She knelt down right in front of her and lifted her chin with her hand.

''Please don't cry because you are making me cry too''

Quinn looked at her and cried even harder. ''I can't do this anymore. Why does this hurt so much Santana? All I want is to be loved''

Santana hugged her tightly. ''And you will be loved, honey. You will find someone who does love you. Because you deserve to be happy as well. I promise you that''

The blonde stopped crying. Her heart beat slowed down and she rested her head on her best friend's shoulder. ''Thanks Santana. I should be going back home now, I'm sorry I interrupted you. I guess I will see you around''

''Quinn. You don't have to be sorry because you didn't do anything wrong'' she said as she stroked her back. ''I'll see you later, take care of yourself.''

Without saying a word Quinn hugged Santana and walked out of the room. Brittany was sitting on the living room couch, she did her best and gave her a small smile and quickly left.

A few seconds after Quinn's departure, Brittany walked upstairs to Santana's room. She felt quite confused, why did Quinn look like she had been crying? What was going on? Santana was looking at herself in her mirror and she looked like she had been crying too because she was wiping her eyes.

''San, are you alright?''

Santana who hadn't noticed Brittany's presence jumped as soon as she heard her voice and quickly turned around. ''You scared me! Yes, I'm okay Britt''

Brittany frowned. She didn't like it when people lied to her and she could tell Santana was doing it. ''Then why was Quinn crying? Why were _you_ crying?''

''Oh, Quinn was very upset about something she saw and I'm her best friend so she wanted to talk to me about it. She was so mad she ended up crying about it. But we talked and everything is better now''

''I'm glad. But I still don't understand, why were you crying as well?''

''I was crying because seeing Quinn like that breaks my heart''

''Aaww, Baby!'' Brittany ran towards Santana and hugged her with all her strength. ''I swear you're the sweetest person I've ever met!''

''Wow! I'm not sweet at all. But you, you are sweeter than chocolate itself!'' She kissed her soft pale cheek. ''And I love you''

As Brittany heard those last three words she felt her heart was slowly melting. ''You always know how to surprise me, don't you? I mean, you are so bad and tough but and the same time you are sweet and calm. It's like the most perfect combination ever. And you know what? I love you too!''

Santana blushed and smiled. ''I am getting extremely hungry. Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast.''

''Great idea. I think my stomach has started eating itself!'' Brittany giggled.

''Ew Britt! Is that even possible? Ugh don't even tell me, I will lose my appetite!''

''Ha-ha! Come on, I will make you some hot chocolate and I'll even add some marshmallows because you've been a very good girl'' She playfully winked at Santana as she took her hand and rushed her down the stairs.

Santana took out all the ingredients so Brittany could prepare the hot chocolate. She sat on the counter top and watched her as she cooked.

''It sucks Quinn interrupted us. I really wanted you to be my breakfast meal'' Santana smirked.

The blonde's blue eyes widened and she laughed. ''You are such a bad girl Santana. I just feel embarrassed Quinn had to see that. I mean, after all she is your ex…''

''Well yeah, it is kind of weird. But Quinn and I aren't together anymore and I can be with whoever I want to be. Don't be ashamed though''

''I will try. Oh and Santana…'' She stopped what she was doing and looked at the Latina. ''We will have plenty of time to be each other's breakfast, lunch or dinner!'' Brittany's face turned red after realizing what she just said.

''Holy crap! You are pretty bad too! Ha-Ha I can't wait until that happens'' Santana licked her lips.

''Breakfast is ready!'' Brittany gave Santana a mug full of hot chocolate with tiny colorful marshmallows on top.

''Britt, this is delicious. Have you ever taken cooking classes?''

Brittany giggled. ''Nope. I'm glad you liked it.

''So, today I am meeting Puck for lunch at the beach. He's been wanting to meet you for a long time now and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?''

''Of course, I would love that!'' Brittany's eyes lit up with joy and she quickly finished drinking her coffee. ''I am going to hop in the shower real quick!''

Santana laughed and also finished her drink. ''Go ahead and use my room's bathroom. I will use the other one''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were in the car, on their way to meet Puck in a restaurant near the beach. Santana was focused on the road as Brittany took photos of her without Santana noticing.

''I hope you like Puck. He's like a brother to me. But he can be quite annoying sometimes so please be patient with him''

''I will be patient'' Brittany laughed.

''What are you laughing at?'' Santana looked at Brittany with a confused facial expression. She had no idea Brittany was laughing at her photos.

''Nothing'' she laughed even more.

''You are such an awful liar. Are you making fun of me?!''

''I'm not making fun of you Santana. You know l laugh at pretty much everything!''

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. ''True. I believe you. But if you were making fun of me I will get back at you! Trust me, Pierce!''

Soon they were at the beach. Puck was waiting for them at the restaurant. Brittany was the first one to get off the car. Santana followed her.

She turned around. ''He's the guy with the mohawk, right?''

Santana nodded. ''Yup. Oh and Britt, don't take anything he says seriously. Puck likes to joke around a lot and I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to embarrass me in front of you''

''Don't worry Santana, I won't take anything he says too seriously'' Once again she took Santana's hand and led her to the table where Puck was sitting.

''Hey Puck. This is Brittany. Brittany this is Puck. I am not really good at the whole introducing people part so let's just sit down and talk''

Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed. She extended her hand towards Puck. ''Nice to meet you Puck''

Puck got up from his seat and shook Brittany's hand. ''Nice to meet you Brittany''

''You know Brittany, Santana is whipped as fuck for you'' Puck gave Santana an evil smirk and her face instantly turned red.

''Duuudee shut up Puck'' she kicked his leg under the table.

Brittany giggled. ''Don't start fighting guys. I know Santana is super whipped''

Santana got up. ''I'll be back in some minutes. Order some iced tea for me if the waiter comes''

Brittany got up too. ''Wait, where are you going?''

''There's something I need to do… Um, don't worry. I'll be back soon'' she grabbed her bag and walked away.

''Brittany, please sit down''

She sat down, she was very confused. ''Why did she leave? Where did she go? Is she mad at me or..?''

Puck laughed. ''Relax blondie, don't ask too much questions. Santana's just being a little brat. She's like that when I embarrass her in front of someone she likes. She probably went to buy some cigarettes or whatever''

Brittany looked quizzical. ''Santana smokes?!''

''Yeah, maybe she doesn't want you to know. Don't tell her I told you! Although I think she was going to stop smoking. We used to do it all the time when we were 15, we would even smoke weed and get high all the time. Until Santana's parents found out and we got into trouble''

''So, you guys don't smoke anymore?''

A tall blonde girl who worked there walked over to their table. ''Hey guys. Are you ready to order?''

Puck cleared his throat and smiled at the waitress. ''Of course we are'' he winked at her. ''I would like a sprite please''

''And I want an iced tea and some diet mountain dew please''

The waiter finished writing everything down and left.

''Diet mountain dew? You're not even fat girl!'' Puck laughed

The blonde looked unpleasantly at Puck. ''Can we please continue with the conversation?"

Puck looked away. ''Riiiight. Where were we?"'

''Do you guys still smoke?''

''Uhm, no. I mean sometimes, when we go out. But not as much as we used to when we were younger. I don't want you to think Santana's a bad person, because she isn't. The girl just had a bad past, that's all''

Brittany looked confused. ''What do you mean?''

Puck looked around. He moved his chair closer to Brittany's. ''Listen, I am only going to tell you this because I see you have a future with Santana. But she can't find out I told you. Is it clear?''

Brittany nodded. She could feel her heart racing; she was very anxious and nervous.

''Santana's life hasn't been easy, ever since she was just a little girl her parents work all the time at the hospital and she doesn't see them every day. You already know that. Anyways, she kind of got over that as she had her older brother and sister with her to keep her company…''

''Wait… isn't Santana an only child?''

Puck sighed. He licked his lips and continued. ''Britt. Last year was a hard year for Santana. She had a lot of crap going on in her relationship with Quinn, she would get drunk and high all the time… When Quinn broke up with her she ended up hooking up with a guy she met at a club, they didn't use protection and Santana got pregnant''

Her mouth dropped. She was wide eyed. ''I, I can't believe you Puck…''

''After doing a lot of thinking Santana decided she was going to keep the baby, she was even going to tell her parents. Like I said before, Santana had a brother and a sister. Their names were Michael and Sofia. Michael was three years older than Santana and Sofia was a year older…'' Puck paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He looked pale and Brittany began to get worried.

''One night Michael and Sofia went to pick Mr. and Mrs. Lopez off at the hospital. Santana didn't want to go because she was feeling very sick, so she stayed home. 15 minutes after they left she received a call. Both of them died in a tragic car accident after another car crashed into theirs. Santana became really depressed and she miscarried the baby''

''Oh my gosh'' Brittany was speechless. She felt like she was going to burst into tears anytime soon.

''I know she can be a bitch and I know she's mean sometimes. But life hasn't been really nice to her if were being honest. So please be patient with her Brittany. I'm sure she truly loves you and she will tell you these things one day. Just don't rush her''

The waitress arrived with their drinks. ''I'll take your order in a second''

Santana was back. She looked calm, she sat down and read the menu; not saying a word.

''Where did you go?'' Puck took a zip of his drink.

''I was smoking by the parking lot'' her voice was dry.

Brittany looked at her with sad eyes.

''Be careful dude. Someone could've seen you'' Puck poured more Sprite into his glass.

''Only the girl who gave me the cigarette. She was smoking near my car and she was nice enough to share a cigarette with me''

Brittany frowned and started texting someone.

Santana moved her chair closer to Brittany's. ''I feel so far away from you guys. Do you already know what you're going to order, Britt?''

''Uhm, I was thinking mac and cheese''

Puck laughed. Santana rolled his eyes at him. ''that's good Britt. I hear they serve the best mac and cheese here'' She wrapped her arm around Brittany and kissed her cheek.

A shy smile quickly covered Brittany's face. She rested her hand on Santana's naked thigh.

''Be right back. I have to go to the bathroom'' Puck walked away.

Santana looked into Brittany's bright blue eyes and smiled. ''Did Puck say anything to embarrass me while I was gone?''

''No. Don't worry. We didn't really talk much while you were gone''

''I'm sorry I left like that. It's just…''

''You don't have to explain. It's okay San'' Brittany interrupted.

They shared a quick peck. It was the first time they kissed in a place full of people. Puck was back at the table. They ordered their foods and soon they were all eating.

No one said a word during that time. When they were all done they decided to go sit and watch the waves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After sharing many laughs it was time for Puck to go; he had a date in an hour. He said good bye to the girls and left.

''I had fun today and I'm glad you met Puck. I know he can be really annoying but he's my best friend and he's like a brother to me''

''I had fun too San, and don't worry. I thought he was really cool'' She laid back on the towel and closed her eyes.

''What am I going to do when you go back home? I'm going to miss you so much Britt'' she said as she played with the sand.

Brittany sat down and hugged her. ''I'll miss you too. But we can Skype every day, call each other and I will visit you whenever I have vacations''

''I know but it's gonna suck, not having you here; physically with me''

''Yes baby but I promise you we will be alright. You know I'd stay if I could. But I have to go home to my sister and my mom. I also have to finish school''

''I know. We'll make things work. Because I love you and you make me really happy Britt'' Santana turned around and dug her face in Brittany's chest.

''We will. I love you too Santana and you make me extremely happy as well''

They didn't talk to each other for about 5 minutes. They just sat there, hugging, listening to the sound of the waves. There weren't any people around so everything was peaceful.

''Santana…''

''What?''

''Are we… Uhm, are we together?''

The latina looked away and smiled.

''Yes''


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

''Seriously?'' Brittany felt her voice was shaking and she tried to calm down.

Santana looked at Brittany and moved closer to her. ''The truth is I've been thinking about this for a long time now…'' She rested her head on the blonde's chest.

''I know we've known each other for a short period of time. But I think I've loved you ever since the day we went to the ice rink, like you made me feel like I could love someone again. I guess I was just scared to let go of my past and start off with someone new, and I swear I wasn't looking for a relationship…'' she lift her head up and looked into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany smiled at her.

''But then I met you. And everything changed, and I know sometimes it may feel like I don't care about you. But I truly do, and I truly love you. The problem is I'm afraid you're too perfect for me''

Brittany's eyes were full of tears and she couldn't stop smiling. ''Santana. Just shut up. I am not perfect. All I know is I love you so much and I'm so happy I met you, I've never been this happy before in my life''

''So yes Britt. We are together'' The Latina started laughing hysterically.

''Why are you laughing?. Is this a joke? It's a joke right? We're not together.''

''Hey, calm down! We are together blondie. I'm laughing because all this time we've been doing stuff like we were together but were only saying it until know. You know?''

She began to laugh as well. ''You're right. You are so weird Santana. The only difference is I can call you my girlfriend now''

''I know that. And yes, now Brooke can call me your girlfriend! Speaking of her, do you want to go home and Skype her and your mom?'' She tied her hair in a high ponytail.

''I'd love to do that. But it's only 4:00pm and I don't want to go home yet. I want to stay here with you'' She rolled over so her chest touched the sand.

Santana rolled her eyes and laid next to her girlfriend. ''But Britt, wouldn't it be better if we went home. I mean, it's so boring here''

''Fine. Let's go home. But you have to drop me off at my Dad's place at 7pm.''

''Why? I wanted you to stay with me tonight'' Santana made sad puppy eyes.

''I'm sorry baby. Dad wants to take me to dinner tonight and I can't say no to my old man. But hey, you can come too if you want!''

''No, it's okay. I'll stay home and call some bitches'' an evil smirk covered her face.

Brittany rolled her eyes. ''Whatever. I hope you and your bitches have fun''

''I was just kidding baby. You're my only bitch'' She softly kissed her pink sunburned cheeks.

''You're so mean Santana. But I still love you. Now help me get these towels in the car''

Santana folded the towels. When she finished putting them in the car she walked over to Brittany who was removing the sand from her sandals and whispered. ''It's my way of showing you love'' She quickly kissed her nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove over to Santana's house and after taking a shower they were ready to Skype Brittany's sister and mom.

Santana felt some kind of joy. At the same time she felt quite stupid, she didn't know why talking to Brittany's family made her happy and excited; but it did.

After some minutes of waiting, Santana could see two familiar faces on her computer screen. Brittany grabbed Santana's cold hand and placed it on her thigh.

''Hi mom, hi Brooke''

''Hi Britt, is that Santana next to you?''

Santana shyly smiled. ''Hey'' She was trying to seem relaxed but it was complicated since she was talking to her girlfriend's mom. She took a deep breath.

''Why is Brooke so quiet today? Is my baby sick?'' Brittany said in a childish voice.

The toddler was just sitting there with her arms crossed. You could tell she had a strong attitude.

''She didn't have such a good day. We didn't have our nap today, right Brooke?

She slowly shook her head, arms still crossed. Santana laughed, she didn't really like kids. But she thought she could at least handle and tolerate Brooke since she was Brittany's sister. Plus, she wouldn't really have to deal with her on a regular basis due to the fact that she lived at the other side of the world.

''Brooke, you can't be mad while we Skype. Come on Monkey, show me your smile''

The little girl showed a full smile. ''Hey Britt, Hey Santana''

Brittany smiled as well. ''That's better'' she giggled.

Santana was surprised Brooke had remembered her name. She waved her hand and smiled.

''So, do you girls have any plans for the night?'' Brittany's mom asked.

''Well I'm going to have dinner with Daddy tonight. I told Santana to come with us but she refused to'' Brittany looked at Santana and playfully rolled her eyes.

''Because you need to have some alone time with your dad! I've kept you for myself these past days and he must really miss you. Plus I feel like staying home by myself tonight and watching a movie''

''I wanted you to go so you could get to know Daddy better… But fine; stay here!'' Brittany seemed quite upset.

Brittany's mom broke the argument before it got worse. ''Girls! Please don't start fighting over that. Britt; Santana's right… She can get to know him some other day''

''THANK YOU!'' Santana jumped off the bed and blew a kiss to Brittany's mom.

The older woman laughed. ''No need to thank me, doll. Britt can be pretty difficult sometimes''

Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed. Santana laughed and quickly kissed her cheek making her instantly blush and smile.

''Brittany and Santana are sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…''. The toddler began to sing.

''Oh my! Brooke calm down, sweet heart. I'm sorry girls. Brooke gets way too excited sometimes. I think it's time for us to go to bed before she says anything else''

Everyone started laughing.

''Alright mom. I have to start getting ready anyways. Have a good night. I love you girls'' Brittany kissed the screen and giggled.

''I love you too honey. Good bye Santana, it was nice talking to you again. Hope to see you soon!''

''It was nice talking to you too! I hope so too. Good night.''

The call ended.

They smiled at each other. Brittany put the computer on the ground and hugged Santana.

''Mom really likes you, I can tell''

''I'm happy she does. It's 5:30pm, what do you want to do?'' Santana traced soft kisses on Brittany's jaw line.

She giggled, quickly pushing Santana off and got off the bed.

''Where are you going?'' the Latina complained.

Brittany locked the doors and closed the curtains. She took her shirt off and stood in front of Santana who was shocked.

Her eyes were wide like cherry pies. It all started off with a sweet, slow kiss, next thing they knew they were literally kissing each other's lips off and when there was a huge lack of air they would stop to get the air they needed.

Things were going fast. Brittany took off Santana's shirt, she was wearing her SpongeBob bra. The blonde laughed but continued; planting wet kisses on Santana's collarbones.

The heat was almost unbearable. Brittany used her strong arms and flipped Santana's body. Now she was on top. Santana laid back on the bed; Brittany was sitting right in front of her. Her toned abs were already sweating, she smiled at Santana and licked her lips.

Both girls were panting. They needed to catch their breaths before going on. Santana lifted her upper body and stole a quick kiss from Brittany's strawberry red lips. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

''Fuck me'' Santana whispered in her sexy accent.

Brittany didn't hesitate and she quickly took off her bra off. The Latina licked her lips.

A phone started ringing. Brittany and Santana looked at each other, they were both confused.

''Damn it! I think it's my phone'' Brittany jumped off the bed and started looking for her shorts that were somewhere on the floor.

She answered the phone. ''Daddy?''. She turned around, gave Santana an apologetic look and walked out of the room.

Santana sighed and jumped off the bed as well. She went inside the bathroom, rinsed her face in the sink and put her shirt back on.

''I'm so sorry Dad interrupted us. He was calling to make sure I was still going to dinner with him''

''Not as sorry as I am'' Santana laughed. ''But it's okay Babe. You should start getting ready''

''Yeah. I was wondering if you could let me use one of your dresses; I didn't bring any and I want to look nice.''

''Of course. Pick the one you like the most. I'll be in the backyard''

''Um okay. Thanks''

Santana smiled and walked out of the room.

''Oh and Santana… Your SpongeBob bra is fucking hot''

''I know, thanks'' she laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry this chapter was quite short compared to the others! But I hope you liked it, please leave a review! It would mean so much to me 3


End file.
